


Veritas

by mirrorhoihoi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorhoihoi/pseuds/mirrorhoihoi
Summary: * lofter迁移+修文+更新章节至【七】* 5.0 警告* 无具体种族外貌描写光（但基本排除了拉拉肥（。没有歧视拉拉肥的意思）* 第三人称纯光视角初到第一世界的光捡到了一个孩子（头部挂件？）。
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 原以为lofter能好好恢复，但两个月了一直没有。十分失望，嗐，我永远恨水产。  
> 写第一章的时候大约是在三月初，没想到接着国际服真的出了小小古代人（然而我到现在还没能拥有（鲨鲨流泪））  
> 当初写的时候也没想到后面会写这么长，回头再看其实觉得开头的处理实在有些潦草，后期修文能改的余地也很有限。但总之是写了我超想写的桥段，满足了我被捅穿的内心（。）  
> 希望大家阅读愉快

“为什么夜晚是黑色的？因为照亮它的光在来的路上。”【注1】

0  
当哈迪斯第一次见到光时，展现在他以太视野中的，除了比想象中要过于完整的那个曾经的他最重要之人的灵魂，还有它周围一左一右的两个光点。  
一个是与光同样色泽的碎片，毫无疑问便是这个第一世界中的那一份；但最让他震惊久久不能回神的是另一个，那是和他自己完整的灵魂、一模一样色彩的灵魂的碎片。  
虽然那是如此的微小、暗淡，可能连十四分之一都没有，但他绝不可能认错属于自己的颜色。

他低头审视自己，存在于这里的灵魂完整而强大，并随着他的思考和动作，散发出完整灵魂才独有的柔和美丽的波光。  
那么，在那个人身边的，又是什么呢？  
他思考着。  
不过。反正都是来观察对方的，就顺便观察一下那究竟是个什么东西好了。

他将这份疑虑埋藏在心底，按照事先预想好的出场方式，向着海德林的使徒的一行人打了招呼。

1 颠沛流离之忧

光在刺目的白色天空下醒来时，就发现身边有什么在看着自己。

他坐起来，眨了眨难以适应这强光的眼睛，将目光移到了这个在他身边，大约只到他小腿这么高的东西。  
这是一个穿着深灰色袍子、戴着兜帽的家伙，兜帽之下的脸被一张白色的面具遮住了大半张脸。简而言之，严严实实的只能看出是个人形。  
小个子的拉拉菲尔族？也未免太小了一点。  
“这是哪里？你是这里的居民吗？”  
光转了转头，打量了一圈这片他从未来过也未曾听说的土地的景象。

惨白刺目的光占据了上空所有的区域，几乎使人无法抬头仰望天空，只一会儿就会觉得眼睛刺痛泪流不止；受这强光的影响，周围的一切景物看起来都是白晃晃的；由于光无处不在，只在枝叶特别茂盛的树木丛下，有一些勉强称得上是阴影的区域，如果不是贴着地面，光会觉得自己失去了自己的影子。  
在这陌生诡异的环境中，除了刚才自己说话的声音和风吹动植被的莎莎声响，一切都安静得有些可怕。

出乎意料的，对方并没有给予回应。  
光有些疑惑地将目光从周围收回。  
不是人吗？还是因为年纪太小了不会说话？  
他站起来，小小的人也跟着仰起头，用一个看起来有些吃力的角度看着他。虽然被面具和兜帽遮住了眼睛，光还是能感觉宛如实质的目光落在他的脸上。  
光下意识摸了摸自己的脸，迈出了脚步，用眼角的余光瞄着那个小东西。不出所料，他，也许是她，也跟着动了起来。光迈一步，小人要费劲的小跑好几步才能跟上，但他始终仰着脑袋，用黑洞洞的面具的眼睛孔追随着他。  
然后不出所料的，小家伙就被相对于他的身体而言过高的草木给绊倒在了地上。

光叹了口气，转身在小人面前蹲了下来。  
“虽然不会说话，那能听懂我说的意思吗？”  
没反应。  
“点头和摇头呢？”说着光动了动脑袋做了示范。  
还是没有反应。  
光头疼，要是有旁人在这看起来一定傻爆了。  
但这里除了自己和这个可能并不是人小东西以外并没有其他人——这个念头只要一冒出来，他就忍不住搓搓身上的鸡皮疙瘩。  
不要害怕，光给自己打气，你面前就有一个可能是人的存在，即使不是人……不是人也没什么好怕的，这样就算做些傻事也没人看见……  
难道是魔法玩偶？  
这么想着他就向小人的兜帽伸出了手，如果是人偶的话，应该可以看到服装下面一些隐藏的魔法痕迹之类的。  
出乎光的意料，这个小人似乎看出了他的意图，在光的手指碰到那个兜帽之前就伸手将宽大的兜帽两侧死死拽住，把脸遮了起来。

光感受到他那因为紧张而停跳了好一会儿的心又重新活跃了起来：“什么嘛，明明就是个有智慧的生物吧？”  
他瞬间就把想要掀起兜帽的动作，改为了戳戳那个小小的脑袋。如果确认是有意识的生命的话，他并不会做一些强行的、冒犯别人的事情，这是基本的礼貌。  
“虽然不知道你是什么，又从哪里冒出来的。总之，放任你这么小的孩子在这么诡异的森林里乱走不是我干的出来的事情。”光一把抄起了这个小家伙，把他放在了自己的肩膀上，“那好心的我就勉为其难的收留你啦，直到找到你的家人为止。”  
再次让光感到惊讶的是，这个小小的身躯几乎没有什么实质性的重量。  
光回想起他的暗淡之云，那是一个模仿暗黑之云制作的，会飞，刻有飞行魔法阵的一个魔法玩偶，它经常会停靠在光的肩膀和头上。设计制作时为了能够让它的飞行减少魔力的损耗，那个玩偶使用了最轻巧的材料制作——但那也是有着能够让人感受到存在感的一定重量的东西。  
但接着他就感觉到了一双小手带着些慌乱的抱住了自己的脑袋，是真实的人类的反应和温度。这让光决定不再去想那些奇怪的违和感。

“坐稳咯，我不擅长抱小孩子，不然只能把你绑在身上了。”光想象了一下那个画面，忍不住抖了抖嘴角，“哎呀那也太奇怪了，可能兜在口袋里会更好一些，要不要试试？”  
“……”  
“该怎么称呼你呢？我总不能一直‘喂喂’的叫你吧？”  
“……”  
“可是我给你起称呼的话，你真的能理解我是在叫你吗？”  
“……”

光嘀嘀咕咕的向前走去，虽然这是段没有回应的对话，但在这个完全陌生的环境里，他很高兴能有一个人可以陪着他。

……

“……差不多就是这个原因。”  
自称为水晶公的男人向光做了一个简单的介绍后，微微侧身，比出了请的手势。  
光觉得这人给他一种亲切的熟悉感，但他的记忆中实在没有与水晶公三字相关的任何片段。而这个称呼令光感觉有些奇怪，这明显只是一个代号。

“但是让重要的客人在这里干站着也太不像一个主人该做的事了，我们来参观水晶都，边走边说吧。”  
水晶公似乎将他的迷惑理解成了他对于陌生环境陌生人的犹疑，并没有催促，而是一边走，一边与光介绍一些雷克兰德的风物。

小家伙似乎在光的肩膀上睡着了，身体歪歪的靠在他的脑袋上，这使他不得不举起手托着，放慢步伐，避免走路的颠簸将他晃下来，在水晶公两米左右的后方默默缀着。  
光能感觉到有细微的呼吸拂过他的耳廓，这太可爱了，他微笑起来。

“对了，我一直好奇，”水晶公侧过身来，就看见露出傻笑的光。他望向光肩上的小东西，光看见他抿了抿嘴，“……这是？”  
光摇摇头。  
“不知道，”他的眉头微微皱了起来，思考了一下如何表述这个来历不明的小人的身份，“我在荒地醒来时，他，也许是她，就在我身边，应该是这第一世界的孩子。”  
光说完，似乎觉得水晶公松了口气。“如果是因为我的失误，将一个毫不相干的小孩卷入这件事来的话……”他露出一个苦笑，没有把话说完，“不过我对这种服饰并没有印象，也没有见过这么小的人。看他的体型，除了更小更纤细的妖灵族，只可能是矮人族的孩子了。虽然矮人们不多见，但水晶都里还是有一些，可以去城里问问。”  
“……矮人？”  
“第一世界有许多称呼和原初世界有些区别，矮人对应原初世界的说法的话，就是拉拉菲尔族。不过在这里，矮人们的确是有不对家人以外的人露出外貌的习惯，这也符合了他戴着面具并不愿意露出真容的特征。”  
……  
水晶都称得上是一座希望与奇迹之城。  
即使明日的路模糊不清，但并不妨碍人们想要努力的过好今日。虽然对水晶公的说辞抱有疑问，但这并不妨碍光认可他为这里的人民做出的努力。  
光照着水晶公的指示在这座城市里转了转，他为这里不同于外界的蓬勃生机所折服，也为自己的未来感到迷惘。他下意识摸了摸小家伙抱着他胳膊的小手，那手掌大约只有光的一个指节大小，柔软又脆弱，轻若无物，仿佛只要光的手指握的再紧一些，就会碎裂。

凭自己个人的力量，真的能拯救这么大的世界的危机吗？

在水晶公的建议下，光在宇宙和音市场的公告板上贴了寻人启事的布告，以水晶公的名义寻找矮人族丢失了小孩的家长。  
这样应该就没问题了。光想。水晶公作为一城之主，由有公信力的他来办这件事，比自己一个刚到第一世界没任何信誉可言，并且经常外出涉险死生由天的冒险者明显要好得多。在照顾孩子这件事情上，他毫无信心。  
“好啦。”光把坐在肩头上小孩儿交给水晶都安居会的负责人，他想了想，又从口袋里掏出一块用花里胡哨的糖纸包裹的巧克力，塞进了那小小的手心里。  
这是他出发前给塔塔露制作的一大批零食补给中剩下的，是摩杜纳石之家救助的孩子们都非常喜欢的小甜点，常常一到分发时间就被他们一抢而空。想来小家伙也应该会喜欢。

“我帮不了你更多了。”  
“我的‘家人们’还在等我，你也要尽快找到自己的家人哦。”

……  
对于见到阿尔博特——虽然对方似乎对当下的状况也一头雾水，并不明白到底发生了什么——除了一开始的惊吓之外，光想，比起有些熟悉却见不到真实面目的水晶公，阿尔博特终于令他对于这个陌生的世界感到了那么一丝丝的安定。

光倒在床上。水晶公为他准备的这间客房很大，家具和生活用品一应俱全，床垫和被子也很柔软；过往他的旅程中也常常遇到一些超出预料的事件、见到常人难以想象的场景。这里，第一世界，看起来与他往常的旅程中的任何一段并无区别。但是——他把脑袋埋进被子里，深深吸了口气——没有任何味道。  
这就是问题所在。  
格里达尼亚的旅店客房内充盈着花香与咖啡苦涩悠长的香气，乌尔达哈干燥的热风送来金属与沙子的气味，利姆萨罗敏萨则是海盐的味道与永不停息的涛声，伊修加德室外的冰雪与室内燃烧的木柴和温暖的奶茶形成巨大的反差……每一处都有它们着独一无二的气质。  
但这个世界没有。  
或许是这个世界正在崩溃的边缘，所以它的一切都给光一种虚假的感觉。  
被无尽光覆盖的永无变化的天空，失去以太平衡而枯竭的大地，异化成白色怪物的人类，掩去面貌和失去身体的故人。  
还有那个不会说话的孩子。他在这个世界睁眼时见到的第一个人。  
那隔着面具也宛如实质的眼神，和那些亲密的依赖的动作，光想，或许在那些被需要的瞬间，他才是真正地来到了这里。

光在一阵急促的敲门声中醒来。  
唔，天亮了吗？不对，这个世界里并不存在黑夜。  
光觉得自己应该才睡了没多久，没有任何差别的天空让他觉得自己的生物钟变得一团糟。

门外是不久前才见过的安居会负责人。  
“打扰了！但，孩子不见了！”  
这句话像一把木槌敲在了光的脑门上，发出咚咚的回响，让光一下从满头浆糊的状态中清醒了过来。他手忙脚乱的把衣服套在头上，就跟着这名士兵冲出了门。  
光并不是很明白自己这种慌乱的心情从何而来，他们仅仅同行了半日，而在这极短的旅程里，这位寡言的旅伴与他的互动也少得可怜。  
在他这么些年的冒险旅途之中，遇到过形形色色的人，曾帮助过不少迷途的孩子找回家的路，也曾收留过因为蛮神而失去家人的孤儿。但记忆中的他们此时都模糊了面容，成为了一个个不甚清晰的掠影。  
悬挂公馆长长的阶梯盘旋而下，光只觉得它们碍事。他一手撑着栏杆、凭借自己良好的运动神经一跃而下——

他想，大概是除了那位沉眠于冰雪之下的友人以外，唯一一个纯粹地依赖、信任着他的存在。

——他看见一团小小的身影正在努力地与半个他那么高的台阶们较劲。

于是他的人与他的心同时落了地。

2 幸灾乐祸之悦

“什么？！”  
在阿尔菲诺的震飞屋顶惊叫声中，光尴尬的收回了招了一半的手。  
“我们才多久没见，我的大英雄，你，你都有孩子了！！！”

他看见酒馆的老板娘装模作样的摆弄阿尔菲诺带给他的口袋里的种子，实际上饶有兴致的偷瞄了他们好几眼。  
这不怪她，阿尔菲诺的语气和表情就仿佛一个被渣男欺骗后蒙在鼓里好久财色两空才发现对方不知道还骗了谁连私生子都有了的可怜人。如果是平时，按照光自己的性子，一定也会想要围上去听听八卦，然而现在的主角不太对。  
而光觉得自己的解释在旁人耳朵里听起来也怪怪的——孩子一定要跟着自己所以才不能交给水晶都卫兵团——怎么都像是给自己名正言顺的带来路不明私生子找的借口。

阿尔伯特对他的遭遇表示同情但却露出了幸灾乐祸看好戏的表情。

至于阿莉塞，她瞪着光，握着刺剑的手抖了抖，面前还未消散的食罪灵尸体被切成了碎块。

“事情就是这样。”光不记得自己是第几次解释了，他将绑在胸前的包裹解下来，露出里面睡成一团的小家伙，“他不会说话，好像也听不懂我们的语言。只会跟着我。”  
“除了睡觉以外，似乎也不吃不喝。”  
“所以刚才的战斗中你一直把他绑在身上？”桑克瑞德震惊，和小敏菲利亚一起凑近了围观，“而且这看起来跟高级一点的魔法玩偶没有什么区别。”  
“如果不是他还有生物才会有的反应，我一开始也以为是魔法人偶什么的。”光解释道。他戳戳小家伙的身体，毫不意外的被对方拍开了他的手指，翻了个身继续睡。

“他醒着的时候，我不在的话就会来找我，无论离我多远似乎都能精确定位。”光摊手，“所以只能绑身上了。”

“我是这座城市的异乡人，是这世界的无根之人；但却被你的锁链套住，坠入你的陷阱之中。【注2】”于里昂热从成堆的书籍中抬起头，露出一副让光觉得莫名其妙的诡异笑容。

……  
伊尔美格的星空璨烂，光叼着一根草叶躺在妖灵族小屋的鲜花坡顶上。  
庆祝夜晚的回归以及新王诞生所举办的庆典还未结束，水妖的歌声、妖灵们的笑声、阿马罗与仙子猪们羽毛扇动风声交织在一起，让光想起了格里达尼亚的夜晚——熙熙攘攘的充满了“活着”的气息。

妖灵们对小家伙非常的欢迎，虽然他不会说话，但这并不会打击到妖灵的热情。她们拿出各种甜点和小吃，变着花样给他表演各种魔法。  
关于从不露出真容也不脱下袍子的小人儿的性别——“是男孩子噢！”妖灵们笑嘻嘻地齐声说道。

在被妖灵们拉着玩闹了一会儿之后，此时小家伙正睡在他衣襟的毛领子里。光的手有一下没一下地轻轻抚摸着他的背，鼻子里哼着从白银乡的夜空下听来的摇篮曲。

“…星の時間で数えてあげる，  
静かな眠り…  
可愛い子可愛い子，  
月や星の言葉を，  
眠っている間に聞きなさい，  
守り神の光を…”【注3】 

阿尔菲诺是对的，光一边哼着歌一边想。他没有办法对眼前的苦难视而不见，也没法说服自己这里的人民与自己毫无关联。虽然说出来有些矫情，但此时他真真确确的感受到了一些这个世界给他的回馈。  
更何况他已经切切实实地感受到了——尤其是通过此时在掌心之中的脆弱的灵魂——他与这个世界的锚点。

“我的小树苗啊，你在这里。”  
菲奥·乌尔在光的身边落下，坐在一株花新生的嫩枝上。这只是她的一个化身，并没有被任何人察觉。  
她用魔法编织了一顶带着星光的花环，落在小家伙的头上。  
“成长是一件令妖灵们羡慕的事情。”她说，“而我们是停滞于时空之中的泡沫。看似拥有着其他族群羡慕的永恒的生命，却只能止步于此。”  
“所以我们偏爱一切生灵的幼崽，和有着蓬勃生机的你。”

“我们能够看见孩子的灵魂，但不能看到更多。”她的目光从小家伙的身上离开，有些严肃的看着光，“我的小树苗，你需要注意——  
“这个孩子的灵魂并不正常，确切的说这可能并不是一个新生的灵魂。”

“它看起来更像是某种能量以太构成的躯壳。”

——————TBC——————

【注1】出自爱伦·坡的《我发现了》。  
【注2】出自萨迪的诗句集，部分被我魔改了。  
【注3】出自KOKIA的《クルマレテ》翻译过来大概是：数着星辰的盈落，安静地坠入梦乡吧。可爱的孩子啊，月亮与星星的呢喃，会一直伴随着你的梦境，像守护神的光芒包围着你。

* 每个小节名称是由极哈迪斯掉落武器的名字来命名的。虽然这些都是爱酱受过的苦和怨念，但因为在我的构想里，故事中的光去经历和体会、理解哈迪斯的一切，这样一一对应过来，没有更棒的选择了（实在没有对应内容的武器名称的话我就按照它的起名格式来写标题


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他终究是忍不住……
> 
> * 无具体种族外貌描写光，性别上写“他”也只是为了方便描述（可随意代入）  
> * 第三人称纯光视角  
> * 主线剧情跳跃，就不过多描述了。

3 盲目无知之惧

爱梅特赛尔克实在是个莫名其妙的人，不，无影。

莫名其妙的出场，莫名其妙的说教，莫名其妙的解释，莫名其妙的合作。  
以及自说自话的给小家伙起了名字。

“就叫你维立塔（Verita）了。”  
这让光莫名觉得非常火大。

只一个响指，原本坐在光肩头的小家伙就到了无影的手中。  
爱梅特赛尔克看着一脸凶狠地扑过来抢人的光，一个轻松的侧身便躲过了他的攻击：“不要着急嘛大英雄，我只是感兴趣看看而已。”  
左右摇晃间，一头白色的发丝从深灰色的布料下露了出来，小家伙从来没摘下过的兜帽掉了。  
光看见爱梅特赛尔克那瞬间挑起了眉， 紧接着露出一副没劲的表情，仿佛发现了手中的东西不过是无聊又常见的把戏：“这就还给你了呗。”  
再一个响指，小家伙正正落回了暗之战士的怀里。两只小手紧紧扯着自己的兜帽又一次将自己盖得严严实实。  
光轻轻抚摸他的背，任由小家伙缩进他的衣襟里。  
“你看，完好无损。”爱梅特赛尔克对着光摊了摊手，“我既然是来谈合作的当然要有点诚意。”  
那双懒洋洋的金色眼睛在水晶都的夜色中闪着狡黠的光，它们扫过紧张而戒备的拂晓众人，最后落回了放松下来露出温柔表情的诺弗兰特的暗之战士身上。  
爱梅特赛尔克转过了身。  
“那么，再见了朋友们，很快就会再见面的。”  
不戴面具的无影背对着他们挥挥手。  
“再见了，维立塔。”

光惊讶地发现，小家伙听到这个名字时抬起了头。

……

光反复咀嚼着那个发音拗口的奇怪单词，一边打量着在毛线篮里抱着毛线球睡成一团的小人儿。他的身体随着呼吸微微起伏，似乎永远都能拥有温热甜美的睡梦。  
不知是不是心理作用，光总觉得有哪里出现了细微的变化。  
以及那个名字实在是令人在意。

“不是我说，你完全没有立场吐槽桑克瑞德。”阿尔伯特出现在光的身侧，用他那颗半透明的脑袋截断光的视线，“你看看你这副老母亲般魂不守舍的样子，水晶公费老大劲给你做的爱心三明治你也不吃了？”  
光并不理会他的调侃，反问道：“…维立塔是什么意思？”  
“发音听起来像是以前西边地区的语言，但我并不知道它的意思。或许可以去图书馆查一查语言词典……”阿尔伯特摸了摸下巴，很快理解了对方的顾虑，“你觉得这孩子跟无影有关？”  
光不吱声。  
“我理解你，无影的存在从来都伴随着欺骗和毁灭，他们完全不可信任。这次所谓的合作背后也一定有着什么我们还无从得知的目的。”阿尔博特想起自己和伙伴们曾经被骗的遭遇。伙伴，实在是太久远的一个词了。他想拍拍光的肩，但手落到肩头就穿了过去。  
光没看见。  
“但还有另一种可能，”阿尔博特看了看自己，默不作声的收回手，他整理了一下自己的情绪，继续开导眼前的人。

“起名这个举动本身，才是对我们的误导。”

也许是思虑过多，光睡的并不安稳。  
他梦见这个世界最终崩溃在光之以太中、两个世界合并的末日景象。  
光梦见自己站在一处陌生的街道上，光之以太如潮水般涌来，天地失色，大音希声。而他像是被固定在了原地不能移动，不能做任何事，只能这样看着周围的一切在摧枯拉朽的光的暴风中化为废墟却无能为力。仿佛他只是通过超越之力看到这一切的一个过客。  
忽然间，他若有所感地回过头。  
白色的翻腾光海中，被命名为维立塔的孩子的一身灰黑色衣袍显得格外醒目。他艰难地越过废墟向着光跑来。在这个过程中，他一点点地如抽条一般长大，变成了一个穿着深灰色袍子，戴着兜帽和面具的成年人。  
随着他的靠近，光看清了，那一身衣袍与面具，与他见过的那些无影一模一样。  
维立塔在光的面前停下，纯白色的头发自面具与兜帽的间隙中滑落，软软的垂落在眼前。他伸出手。  
光的心狂跳起来。  
不。  
梦中的自己举起了漆黑的大剑。  
不对。  
他捅穿了这具奔跑到了自己面前的身体。  
“维立塔…”他努力想要大喊，但梦中的自己并没有开口。

突然间天旋地转，梦境的背景画面从刺目的光之废墟骤然变成了黑夜闪烁的星空。  
还没等光从眩晕中回过神来，面前的人由被捅穿的维立塔变成了不久前才见过的无影。那人没有穿着白日里刚见过的那身华贵繁琐的礼服，也不是以往印象中无影的长袍，只是最普通的深灰色袍子。  
这一切发生的太快了，还没等他看清，自称为爱梅特赛尔克的无影伸出手，向他的胸口一推——

光觉得自己像是从星空跌落，强烈的失重感让他猛地睁开双眼。

月光与星光从敞开的窗户洒落在他的身上。梦中的末日并未到来，夜晚的雷克兰德正陷入珍贵的夜之安眠中。  
维立塔不知何时睡到了他的枕边，小小的手正握着他的手指。平日里严防死守的兜帽又掉落了，白色微卷的头发散落在光的指间。那张只有他半个掌心大的面具歪歪斜斜地搁在那小巧的鼻梁上方。  
梦境中爱梅特赛尔克的脸反复出现在他的眼前。光凝视这睡着的小人儿，只要他动一动手指——  
那脆弱的系带就会散落，就会露出隐藏在那个面具下神秘的面容。  
一个答案。  
——只要他轻轻动一动手指。

光闭了闭眼睛，长长地呼出一口气。他伸出手，另一只手，将那个面具推回了它应在的位置，又轻巧地将系带扎好。他凑近了，吻了吻睡得毫无知觉的维立塔的发旋。  
这个答案，我会等你亲自告诉我的。

梦境带来的紧张情绪渐渐消散，光就着拂过雷克兰德平原的风声，窗外吱呀的虫鸣，还有身边微小的呼吸，再一次进入了无梦的沉眠里。

4 恻隐悲悯之苦

他们果然很快就再见面了。

原生种的无影对于空间的掌握似乎是随心所欲的，只要他们想，就可以出现在任何地方。  
而爱梅特赛尔克仿佛是其中之最。  
虽然嘴上说着无聊不想打架只想找个地方睡觉，但光不止一次注意到他就不近不远地隐匿在众人视线的死角里，却又像是故意让自己发现他的存在。  
他似乎永远是一副缺少睡眠无精打采的模样，歪歪斜斜地躺在拉凯提卡大森林古老巨木的枝桠间、半人多高的草地上、蛇行枝幽暗小屋的角落里，半睁着那双浅琥珀色的慵懒眼睛注视着来回奔波的暗之战士。

在与暗之民相处的间隙，光推开石门，回到了那个储存有微弱暗之力的水缸旁。此时，这里的人们都还在葬礼之后的哀伤中相互告慰，因而并没有人。  
不，还是有的。在这间昏暗的房间里，借着星星点点的奇异的冷白色烛火，他看见那个无影正倚靠在另一侧的一张由巨木劈砍而成的简陋长椅上，像是知道暗之战士会回到这里而在这儿等着他。  
虽然那人闭着眼睛，一副正在小憩的模样，但光知道他此时一定在观察着自己，引诱自己去问他更多关于他的、他们的事。不可否认的是，光也在心里偷偷关注着对方，考量着是否要主动与自己的天敌交流。  
这简直像那种狗血的青春恋爱小说里才会出现的，双向暗恋的拉锯战情节——光默默吐槽自己此时的心态——但绝不能在敌人面前主动，他在心底哼了一声，决定继续无视自己的好奇心。

光舀起了一些缸里的水，接在掌心。  
那微弱但绵密的刺痛感并不是水温过低带来的错觉，即使手心的热度渐渐温暖了这些水，那种疼痛也并未有任何的减弱。  
似乎只有他能感受到这水带来的痛感，如果说他与其他人有任何不同的话，唯一的解释就是打到灵光卫时进入了身体里的那些光之以太——  
还没等他细想，就被从怀里醒来的小人儿打断了思路。

小家伙将光的手臂扒向自己，就着他的手喝起了水。  
光皱眉，心中隐约有了一些猜想。

“黑暗的空壳总是会被黑暗的以太吸引。”爱梅特赛尔克悄无声息地出现在了他的身侧，伴随着若有所指的话语就像点燃的火药一样炸进了自己的心里，“他是一个无影哦，维立塔。”

光的心狂跳起来。刚才朦朦胧胧的想法因为无影的这句话被固定成了那个最坏的答案。  
光没有抬头看他，只是目光死死地钉在了维立塔的身上。但光意识到那瞬间紧绷的全身肌肉一定出卖了自己的情绪。

“不，他不是。”光觉得自己的嗓音有点干，声带就像绷紧了的弓弦。

“他现在不是，以后也会是的。”无影的声音靠近了他，在他耳边低语，像极了话本中所描述的蛊惑人心的恶魔，“就和那些转生种无影一样。等他长大了，得到了记忆和力量，他就会成为我们的一员。”

“那么，只要，”光收紧手臂，他顿了顿，抬起头直视爱梅特赛尔克，“只要我还能陪着他一天，我就会多给他一天作为人类的人生。”

爱梅特赛尔克闭上了眼睛，在闪着冷白色烛火昏暗的石室中，光看见那仿佛是唯一的暖色光芒的所在被深黑的眼圈代替了。  
“哈，人类有什么值得呢，也许英雄大人对人类的朝生而暮死，嫉妒、贪婪、永无止境的争斗还没有厌倦，但或许等他成为了无影之后就会对过往的人生感到后悔。”

“那如果是他的选择，”光听见自己的声音说，“如果是我给他的让他那样觉得后悔，让他选择成为无影。那是我自己的责任，我便没有意见。”  
“但我不能因为未来的一种可能就此放弃对他的希望。”  
“我们人类，就是怀着希望而生活着的，同时也怀着希望相爱、高兴、痛苦、生儿育女、行善行恶、嫉妒、谩骂、建设并期望着未来和相信人类。【注4】”

爱梅特赛尔克重新睁开了眼睛。他看着光，但那金色的星光变得暗沉了，失去了焦距。

“而从来没有作为人类存在过的你，爱梅特赛尔克。”光觉得自己从来没有一次性对别人说过这么多的话，而此时，他心跳得飞快，似乎控制不住自己地脱口而出，“你不过是在嫉妒你从未拥有过的东西。”

“当你离开时，会有人记得你的真名吗？”

…………

从脱口而出那句话开始，光就开始后悔了。而之后的一切行动就像是有一只无形的手，推着他不停地前进，前进，连为救了自己的同伴而向那个无影表示感谢的机会也没有。

此时的他独自躺在隆卡遗迹洞窟略带潮湿的地面上，沾染了泥水的铠甲被他扔在了一旁。  
同伴们先行回法诺村进行休整，爱梅特赛尔克并没有去而复返，阿尔博特也离开了。光终于有了独处的时间。

混合着泥土的汗水淌过光的脸颊，让他的鬓发一缕缕的粘在脸上。他用手背挡住脸，试图压住那些不愉快的情绪。但很明显这毫无用处。  
壁画的图景与无影的话语令他无可抑制地产生了共情，光觉得自己浑身冰凉、呼吸急促、头晕目眩，但以自己短得可怜的二十多年的人生经历根本无法想象和衡量一万多年的长度。

他不由地想起几年前那一晚的宴会，伙伴们接力将他推离危险，一个个地消失在他的视野里；他也忘不了自己是怀着什么样的心情，穿过齐膝深的雪原，冒着冻毙于风雪的可能性，敲开巨龙首的大门的；也永远记得只要有一点点希望就不想错过的自己又多么的紧张和压抑。  
还有失而复得时的泪水与欢喜。  
而那找回同伴的几个月的时间，无论何时回忆起来，都仿佛一个世纪那么漫长。

那如果，五年、十年都没有找回同伴呢？光只是想想就感觉鼻腔发涩，自己会不会就放弃了，告诉自己他们自己他们已经不会有希望了？  
那如果，五十年、一百……直到自己短暂有限的生命的尽头，自己还会记得他们吗？  
那如果，当时的自己身边没有奥尔什方、阿尔菲诺、塔塔露和那些向他伸出援助之手的人民，光无法想象自己一人如何能够在煎熬中坚持下来。

而爱梅特赛尔克，和所谓的原生种无影们，被时间遗弃的他们，也如同这壁画所记载的历史一样被遗忘了吧。  
或许他，也想要有人能为他留一座名字的墓碑。

突然他感觉到有什么在拉扯着自己的衣角，是小家伙醒了。  
光从思绪中回过神来，放下了遮住眼睛的手臂。他坐起身，拨开挡住了眼睛的碎发，让现实又回到了他的身边。光用双手捧起这个小小的身躯举到眼前，直视着被白色面具遮住了大部分的脸庞。  
小家伙向光伸出手，他便侧着脸凑近了，感受到那双令人惊叹的柔软小手触碰到自己沾了泥水的面颊。然后，小小的人儿给了他一个吻。

光的心柔软下来，这些天他第一次喊出这个名字：  
“维立塔，是你的真名吗？”

——————TBC——————  
【注4】出自邦达列夫《希望》，有些许改动。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 诺弗兰特的暗之战士发现自己没有办法不在意。
> 
> * 无具体种族外貌描写光  
> * 第三人称纯光视角  
> * 主线剧情跳跃，就不过多描述了

5 渴念离人之欲

光以为无影说留在水晶都看家只是说说而已，但爱梅特赛尔克似乎真的没有跟着他们来安穆艾兰。  
他在路途中反复确认那道总是停留在自己背后的视线是真的不见了，松了口气的同时又有些失望。

来自原初世界的暗之战士并不是一个擅于表达自我的人。包括平时和朋友之间的交流、讨论，甚至吵架，常常也要过了好久才回过神懊恼当初自己应该怎么说话或者反驳。久而久之，比起语言，他更习惯于用行动和实践来证明某些观点。

但这一次，光对于该如何用行动来表达毫无头绪。他很多次想要向爱梅特赛尔克表述自己当时逞一时口快的歉意，但每每话到嘴边又不知如何开口。  
毕竟这是只发生在他们俩之间的事，他并不想让同伴们知道；而且那或许是那个沧桑的灵魂最不愿意提起的话题之一。  
而无影或许是看出他的欲言又止来了，便根本不打算给他开口的机会。

光甩甩手，将一个只又一只被烟熏出来的矿爬虫撂倒，决定集中精力先把寻找狮目石的工作做好——作为宿敌，不论是通过武力还是精神，能打击到对方难道不是好事吗？  
他尝试这样说服自己。  
可那个男人实在是太神秘、太吸引人了，上万年的时光一定伴随着足以撑起这个刻度的知识、故事与传说。从拉凯提卡大森林回来之后，他的好奇心与愧疚感一直烧灼着他的内心。

正好桑克瑞德和他说起敏菲利亚的往事，这成功转移了光的注意力。  
以往光和桑克瑞德的私下交流并不是很多，而来到第一世界之后，他们又各自为“孩子”操碎了心。这还是两位“老父亲”头一次就养娃心得和心路历程进行了深入的交流。  
新手爸爸光明显没什么经验，大多数时间都是他静静地听着桑克瑞德的倾诉。对方与自己一样，也并不是一个擅长表达感情的人。他与曾经的敏菲利亚，还是与现在的小敏菲利亚，从来不曾有好好地袒露过心声。  
光沉默地看着身侧这个肩膀宽厚的男人。自从他加入拂晓认识这些志同道合的伙伴以来，光发觉桑克瑞德是他们之中，最明显的、以肉眼可见的速度沧桑和成熟起来的那一个。那些无法诉诸于语言的感情和责任，像不远处琥珀原绵延不绝的山脉一样压在他的身上。

与桑克瑞德不同的是——光有些庆幸，又对自己的逃避心理感到羞耻——小敏菲利亚已经到了避无可避的选择之时，而他与维立塔还有很多的时间。

光把目光投向不远处的小家伙。  
小小的人影在那一堆矿爬虫身上采下来的碎石间移动，白色的面具和露出的脸颊被尘土弄得脏兮兮的。  
“啊！”维立塔突然出声，吸引了他们的注意。  
他还不会说话，只偶尔发出几个简短的音节，但光已经能从他的咿呀之语中明白一些意思了。  
比如现在，他正抱着一块有他的脑袋那么大的石头，发出高兴的声音。

光从兴奋的维立塔手中接过那块不起眼的黑色石头，昏黄的矿道灯光下，勉强能看到上面刻着花纹。  
“嗯？难道这块会是我们要找的？”桑克瑞德也凑过来看，“虽然我并不能看出它和其它石头之间的区别。”

然而令人惊讶的是，老练的采矿人古斯约恩告诉他们，这块正是他们需要的狮目石。并且，上面的花纹应该是马格努斯的妻子在临死之前留给丈夫的告白。

光看见桑克瑞德像是瞬间失了声，他的嘴唇有些颤抖，开开合合，半天没有说出话来。  
“这仿佛是命中注定，”古斯约恩用不是那么脏的手背擦擦眼睛，“从你们来到这里找到金币开始。”  
“是维立塔的功劳。”光微微歪了歪脑袋，与坐在他肩上的维立塔蹭了蹭。小家伙仿佛知道是在夸他似的，飞速地将脸埋进了光耳鬓的短发里。  
“你们快拿去给马格努斯看看，”暗之战士拍了拍桑克瑞德的肩膀，又加重了语气说道，  
“这块石头，一定是为了让活着的人看到希望的光景，才从黑暗之中现身的。【5】”  
桑克瑞德的目光还停留在那块石头的刻字上，他有些呆滞地点点头，跟在古斯约恩之后走去。  
没几步又猛然地停下，折返回来。  
桑克瑞德站在光的面前，微微弯下背，与坐在他肩头的维立塔平视。光发现他带着点微红的双眼恢复了一些往日的神采。

“谢谢你，维立塔。”  
他郑重地说。

等他们先行离开了，借口要带维立塔休息的光故意兜了一个圈子绕到一间废弃的仓库后面。  
刚才在他们对话之际，他又感受到了一股来自别处的目光。  
转过这面墙，他心跳有些加速——

——是敏菲利亚。  
失望的情绪在这炎热的天气下像一盆冰水让他的头脑一瞬间清醒了下来。

“那，那个……”小敏菲利亚的脸飞快得红了起来，双手像做错了事被抓了现行一般无措地交叠在身前，“我不知道你们出来了，所以就过来找人……  
“看起来，你们已经找到狮目石了是吗……”说着，少女的脸色一下子又苍白了起来，“大家都那么的可靠，什么事都能解决。我，我又什么忙都没有帮上……”

光在心底叹了口气，他无言地拉过她的手，领着她走过炎热的沙砾石地，到一处阴凉的地方。  
“如果是真正的敏菲利亚……”  
光打断她的话语，拍了拍身边的石块，示意她坐下。

“人并不是生来就被注定好了道路的。”暗之战士开口，他的身上都是深入矿井沾上的煤灰与矿渣，还有些烟熏留下的痕迹。但睡在他肩上的维立塔干干净净的，仿佛没有受到丝毫影响。光为他仔细地擦去了那些污渍。  
他侧身示意敏菲利亚接过维立塔。少女有些紧张得手忙脚乱，但小家伙大约是玩累了，并没有因此醒来，只是在敏菲利亚的双臂间摸索了一个舒适的姿势继续睡。  
“爱梅特赛尔克和我说，他会是一个无影。”光活动了一下有些酸痛的肩膀，像是在谈论天气一般平静地对她说，“维立塔也许就是他的代号。”  
少女被这突如其来的信息震惊得张大了嘴，但光制止了她的提问。  
“我和你一样年纪的时候，才刚开始我的冒险。”他突然转换了话题，“我信错过人，选错过路，也曾有重要的人因我的自大而死。”  
光转开脸，双手撑在身后，望向头顶白金色的刺目光海。那些存在于脑海中的面容，仿佛就在那片起伏的光的波浪的后面若隐若现。不，他们一定就在那里，那片星空，夜色中的无光之海。  
“我是这样，于里昂热是这样，桑克瑞德是这样，敏菲利亚也是这样。  
“我们每一个人，都是这样一点点成长起来的。”

“我们并不是生来就被海德林选择成为光之战士的，那想必无影也不是生来就是佐迪亚克的使徒。”

暗之战士将脸埋进膝盖间，又将双手环抱住自己。这使得他的声音听起来闷闷的：“我想看着维立塔一点点长大，让他拥有快乐的童年，给他、教他所有我觉得好的东西。  
“真的到了那一日，我希望他能够有机会自己选择决定走什么样的道路。平凡也好，悔恨也好，成为宿敌也好……都是属于他自己的人生。”

“桑克瑞德对你…也一定是这样想的。”

6 心孤意怯之惧

看见爱梅特赛尔克的的身影出现的时候，光想，自己完了。

他觉得自己的意识仿佛被从身体里拉了出来、漂浮在上空，但又格外的清晰、以一个局外人的视角审视自己：他的肉体知觉被撕扯成了两部分——  
一部分正被巨大的伤口和来自身体内部的剧烈疼痛折磨，鲜血的流失和身体的异变使得它正在逐渐变凉；另一部分则因为无影过近的距离和气息，而感到血液奔涌灼热异常。  
而周围其他的一切都变得模糊了。同伴的呼喊像是坏掉了的留声机层层叠叠听不清晰，空气仿佛变成了胶水一样令他动弹不得，环绕周围的景色也变得虚化扭曲起来。就像是有一堵半透明的墙壁将它们都隔离在了意识能感知的范围之外。

在进入马利卡大井之前，光一如既往地将维立塔哄睡着，交给在入口望风的阿莉塞。  
但不知为什么在挑战最深处的灵光卫的时候，小家伙突然从外面跑了进来，出现在了激烈的战场里。  
那是千钧一发的时刻。为了将维立塔捞进怀里护住，光放弃了躲过灵光卫濒死一击的机会。

这倾注了安穆艾兰地区灵光卫全部光之力的攻击，化为一道刺目的白金色刀刃，从背后劈开了暗之战士的身体。  
然后，随着灵光卫的死去，那股残暴的力量也顺势进入了他的体内。

疼痛似乎是从身体内部炸裂开来的，一瞬间光觉得自己的灵魂正在被撕裂。背部巨大的伤口都无法阻止他将身体蜷缩起来，以试图抵抗这股分裂的力量。  
他应该是发出了巨大的嘶喊声，但耳朵什么也没有听见；他的意识迅速地模糊了起来，只能凭着直觉将怀里的维立塔向同伴们推去。

空间就在此时撕裂出了一道漆黑的漩涡，爱梅特赛尔克从这扭曲的空间中迈了出来，双手托住了他即将倒地的身体。

光没有听清他说了什么，但他的意识此时正俯视着这个场景。  
这可太新鲜了，光的思绪飘忽，这是前所未有的新奇体验：爱梅特赛尔克就像是火，而他就是被投入火焰的木屑；他在这高温之中燃烧蜷缩，化为苍白的灰烬和轻烟【6】。

他看见自己的血液打湿了爱梅特赛尔克的手套，将它们染成了红色；又顺着外套的布料渗入，让这套华贵的礼服一点点被血浸透。就这样死了好像也挺值，光胡思乱想道，就是没能看见他的表情有点可惜。

紫黑色的以太顺从地从无影的手中流向自己背后的巨大伤口，伴随着细密的针扎般的刺痛，光感到自己飘起来的意识被拉扯着又下沉回到了身体之中，但随之而回归的除了感官之外，还有源自肉体和灵魂内部的剧烈疼痛折磨。

“真是…从来不让人省心的家伙。”  
意识陷入黑暗之前他听到他这样说。

……

光又进入了梦境。

也许是疼痛的影响，梦中的他也承受着从身体内部撕裂的痛处。  
光梦见自己正抱着什么人，他的双臂收紧，将手指深深地嵌入对方的脊背。他看见他们与周围的一切物体一起，正渐渐地被撕裂成最小的碎片，碎片又化成了星星点点的以太，最终被他们身后一个巨大的黑洞吸入——  
——直到最后他的双手也化成了碎片，再也无法抱住对方。

他的意识被黑洞卷入了一个有些熟悉的空间，这里只有黑暗与漂浮在这黑暗中的闪烁光点。他发现随着自己失去了身体，那疼痛也跟着消失了，他变成了这星河中万千星光的一部分。

这里似乎没有方向可言，也没有时间和空间的概念，没有声音、温度和色彩，一切由人类的语言所构成的描述体系在这里都失去了意义。所有的光点与暗流都毫无规律地在这里浮动。

不知道过了多久，他觉得自己的意识也逐渐像这光点与暗流一样变得混混沌沌的。

直到某一刻来临，他感受到了吸引。  
过去，赶快过去。他的内心催促道。他忘记了自己是谁，也不知道自己为什么要这样做。像被本能驱动一般，他前进着。

他的速度越来越快，身边的光点飞速从他边上掠过，变成了流星似的光影。向着那个巨大的，无比闪耀的光团。与它比起来，自己和周边的光点都显得微不足道。随着他的靠近，他的周身开始出现细碎的声响，渐渐又变得嘈杂起来，那些原本只是白色的光点也有了色彩。  
他的意识逐渐苏醒，他的生命重新有了方向。

快了，快了，就在前方。  
他看见——

他看见了自己。

——————TBC——————

【注5】原剧情中这是桑克瑞德对马格努斯说的话。因为老桑也丧了妻（。）为了让剧情看起来更合理被我改成了光呆说的。  
【注6】鲁米诗歌的原文是“我是被丢入你火堆的木屑，迅速地蜷缩成轻烟。我因见到你而变得虚无。”鲁米写情诗真是人间绝笔。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 光之力从灵魂的裂缝中泄露出来。
> 
> * 开始脱离游戏主线剧情  
> * 无具体种族外貌描写光  
> * 第三人称纯光视角

7 妒火中烧之苦

光从梦中醒来。那个梦境的内容过于冗长，那些闪烁的光芒似乎还在眼前乱转，令他头脑昏沉、难以睁开双眼，但疲惫与酸痛的身体信号提醒着他真的回到了现实。

“……是从哪里来的，也不知道你的目的是什么。”  
光模模糊糊听见有人说话。那是一种在他的人生经历中从未出现过的语言，但他却听懂了它们的含义。他闭着眼绞尽脑汁，想要在他所会的贫瘠语言中寻找什么词汇去形容描述这种仿佛从遥远的某处传来的共鸣之声。  
最后他回想起了曾经在伊修加德宏伟的教皇厅听过的管风琴的奏鸣，庄严、充满历史气息的宗教音乐与唱诗班空灵的嗓音融合，回响龙诗的古老沉重的旋律。伴随着浑厚悠扬的音色一起回忆起来的，还有某种他再也不想感受的情绪。

“……不要多事。”  
光并不连贯地听着，那像是忧伤诗瑶的声音还在继续。  
他努力想要睁开双眼，看一眼这个声音的主人是不是如他猜测的一样。  
但重伤过后的身体并不听他使唤。身体的每一块肌肉都在对他的指令发出抗议，他感觉不到自己的力量，连呼吸与脉搏的跳动都非常轻微。

“即使我们……不过是残破的、无能的碎片……又有什么意义。”

“我也会清除掉你。”

仅仅是意志与身体机能的抗争就使光感觉疲惫不堪，不知过了多久，那个声音也再未响起，或许是已经离开了。倦意又涌了上来，他在失望与对自己身体的不争气而感到的懊恼中又沉沉睡去。

……

再次醒来时，虽然身体依旧像是被灌了铅沉一般甸甸的，但至少不再有那样强烈的束缚感了。光眨眨眼，面前是熟悉的悬挂公馆的卧室的天花板，。他动了动僵硬的身体，异常艰难地让自己换了个舒服一点的姿势。

“你醒了。”听到动静，阿尔伯特从窗边回过头来，今夜的天空阴沉沉的，没有月光和星光，“感觉怎么样？”  
光试着开口回应他，发觉嗓子像个破风箱似的又干又疼，半天出不了一个声来，只能勉勉强强用鼻子嗯了一声表示还行。  
因为没有实体，阿尔伯特也没办法给光倒水喝，一人一鬼就这么干巴巴的相互无言了一会儿。  
阿尔伯特开口打破了尴尬：“居然是爱梅特赛尔克将你送回来的，他带着毫无知觉的你突然出现在房间里时可吓了我一大跳。  
“你俩身上都是血——那居然全是你的——背上那么长一道口子，”他夸张地比划了一下，“你是和他打起来了吗？输的这么惨。”  
光说不了话，连忙摇摇头。  
“我想也是，不然他就不会把你送回来，还给你治疗了……你和他到底是怎么回事？算了晚点再说吧，你也不能回答。”  
光克制住了自己的表情。听到阿尔博特的描述，他的内心复杂地纠结着，像是有野草在岩浆流过后凝固的炙热表面上疯长，又疼又痒。他清楚的明白这并不是一个好的征兆，本来他若是死在对方出现那时，光觉得点到即止对他们的立场来说就是最好结局；但既然活下来了，他就需要直面这个问题。  
这是一次蒙着眼过沼泽式的冒险，或许你以为的互动实际上只有一人在下陷，而你以为的希望也许只是水面上漂浮的稻草。  
“他似乎……”阿尔博特顿了顿，他的眉头深深地皱了起来，似乎对自己的判断有些犹疑，“也能看见我。但我不是很确定，因为他似乎不能像你一样听见我说话……他只是看了看我的方向，又看向你，然后说：

“海德林，你也知道只有聚合才有希望，那当初的分离又有何意义？”

阿尔博特和光对这句话都有些摸不着头脑，房间里又安静下来，好一会儿阿尔博特才接着说：“或许只是自言自语吧。毕竟他之后什么也没做就离开了。实在是个捉摸不透的人。”他换了话题，“你的同伴们似乎还没有回到水晶都。看你这个惨样，安穆艾兰的灵光卫解决了吗？小敏菲利亚呢？”

光回忆了一下失去意识前的情景，自己是因为那股强大的光之力量进入体内之后才发生了异变的，那么灵光卫确实是被消灭了。虽然没有与同伴一起见到安穆艾兰的夜空重新回归的景象，令他觉得有些惋惜，但他知道上路旅店的病人们终于有了好转的希望、玛格努斯和他的同伴们有重新有了生活的目标、自己的努力与伤痛没有白费，那一切就都是值得的。光抑制不住地嘴角上翘，他点点头。  
他与敏菲利亚、新生的琳、桑克瑞德还有其他的伙伴们，都做好了为此殉道的觉悟，不会在这条道路上后悔。

“……那真是，太好了。”光听见阿尔伯特的语气中透露出欣慰与羡慕。在这没有天光的夜晚，屋里也没有开灯，使得光看不清那个半透明的幽魂的表情，“你或许想问这次我为什么没有跟来。  
“……我憎恨自己的无能。”  
光不出声，也没有动作，他知道此时他的无言才是阿尔伯特最需要的。他注视着这个孤独的灵魂，默默地倾听阿尔伯特叙述。  
听他讲他那些无人倾听的悔恨、无法阻止的悲剧、至亲之人的离去、失去之后才明白的感情，以及对光能做的一切的嫉妒。  
“我憎恨自己，又无比的嫉妒你。我无法接受自己只能看着一切发生、无法拯救任何人，只是一个被诅咒折磨的、游荡于此的亡灵。”

“……而如今敏菲利亚也不在了，除了海德林，再也没有人知道我被留下来的理由。”

阿尔伯特离开很久之后，水晶公才带着从安穆艾兰回归的伙伴们一齐撞开了光的房间的门。  
在他们或焦急或紧张或安心的目光和念叨声中，诺弗兰特的暗之战士终于喝到了他心心念念的那一口水。海德林在上，他一点也不想死于干渴。

琳将维立塔递给他，光才注意到她的眼睛红红的。她说：“本来爱梅特赛尔克带走你的时候，维立塔在你的怀里也一起走的。但没多久他又回来将维立塔扔给了我们。”  
“我们不知道你被他带到哪去了，而维立塔一直没有醒来，我们都吓坏了。”

这一段时间以来，在光与同伴的悉心照料下，维立塔已经肉眼可见的长大了一圈儿，坐在他的肩头也逐渐有了不必担心被风一吹就跑的重量。而现在，虽然维立塔像是平常一样睡着，但很明显的是，他呼吸间的起伏变轻微了，没有被那张面具遮住的嘴唇泛着病态的白。  
光握住他衣袍下露出的小手，不需要掂量，光也能察觉到这个孩子又变得如同纸片一样轻了。

“我能看出他的以太微弱的不可思议，并且一直在慢慢地流失。尤其是……”雅·修特拉的眉头皱紧了，似乎犹豫着该不该开口，“尤其是在你的身边。

“或许是你体内溢出的光过于强烈，在我的视野中，它们看起来正在侵蚀那仅剩不多的暗之以太。”

8 背善向邪之惧

光努力将自己脑中那些乱糟糟的念头拨开，如同他此时拨开前往蛇行枝的道路上的杂草一样。  
他身上的伤并没有好全，由过量光之以太引起的灵魂的疼痛也偶尔会猝不及防的出现。但这些对于身经百战、将受伤当做家常便饭的光而言都能忍受，此时此刻，精神的痛苦才更加折磨人。

为了不让维立塔以太流失的情况更加恶化，拂晓众人与水晶公商量之下决定必须让光远离他，以避免浓烈的光之侵蚀；同时雅•修特拉与于里昂热一齐扎进了书海寻找这种情况的解决办法。  
“别太担心。”雅•修特拉在光的身边坐下，将手覆上他紧握的拳头。光一直觉得，自从她失去了物理的视力之后，她那没有焦距的双眼反而能洞察人心：“爱梅特赛尔克既然把维立塔送还给我们，就没有伤害他的意思；而暂时的远离就能争取到时间，我们就有更多的希望。”  
“现在的你需要休息，在最后的灵光卫消灭——在解决你身体内光之以太的问题之前，你也一定要好好活着才行。”

然而光还是不能克制住自己，始终无法心安理得地躺在床上什么也不做。他止不住地去想维立塔究竟发生了什么、是怎样变成了现在的这个样子，自己身上过量的以太是否还会再伤害到其他的人。  
他从没有如此迫切的想要见到爱梅特赛尔克、想要知道是不是自己的缘故才使得维立塔陷入沉睡、想要从他那里知道更多关于无影的知识、寻找拯救维立塔的方法。但这个不爱戴面具的无影再一次失去了踪迹，没有人知道他去了哪里。  
诺弗兰特的暗之战士在夜间偷偷爬上水晶都南面的塔楼。雷克兰德夜间的风是冷的，夹着细碎的雨点。如今的人们珍惜久违的夜晚，天一黑便早早的休息了，整个水晶都除了水晶塔散发的点点蓝色光芒之外便没有什么灯火。  
而作为岗哨的塔楼是为数不多亮着暖黄色灯光的存在，它像是这黑色海洋中唯一的灯塔，即使在这细密的雨幕下什么也无法照亮。  
光站在塔楼的楼顶，望向塔楼对面的方向，那正是安置维立塔的房间，只有在此他才能从窗户的缝隙间透露出的特殊防护法阵的光芒中得到一点点的慰藉。  
带着凉意的雨水打在他的身上，光想起不久前在暗之民幽暗的石室里，维立塔曾经喝过的水。  
——那是经过祈祷以后得到的，含有微弱暗之以太的水，或许正是作为无影的维立塔所需要的——他的内心绞痛起来，是不是无论怎么做都抗争不过命运？如果将维立塔推给佐迪亚克能使他康复如初的话，光认为当下的自己不会有任何犹疑。

暗之战士在蛇行枝夜之民的聚落入口处停下，守卫在此的硌狮族战士欣喜地向他问好并询问他的来意。光一时间愣住了，不知道该如何开口。  
“没有事岂不就是代表一切平安顺利吗？”那名守卫高兴地说，他拉住光的手臂，把他往聚落中带去，“我们每天都在向黑夜祈祷，希望它能祝福玛托雅导师与您们安好；也希望您们的征程能将宁静的黑暗带给诺弗兰特的每一个人。”  
这可真够讽刺的，光想。要是在几个月前，他一定不能相信自己有一天会作为暗的代言人四处奔波、接受暗之信徒的祝福、向黑暗祈祷甚至期待佐迪亚克的救赎。  
他扯动了一下嘴角，露出一个自己觉得一定很难看的微笑。

鲁纳尔正在聚落中央的巨大空地上指导着来来往往的夜之民工作。离开了玛托雅，这个大男孩看起来有模有样的，真的有些一族之长的气势了。  
自从上次拉凯提卡地区的灵光卫被消灭之后，因为不用再担心几年之前的袭击再现，他们就开始着手扩建这里，想要将这里改建得更宜居一些。他们学习拉维埃人在高大参天的树梢上修建木屋，以期望夜晚降临时能够更加接近无光之海。所有人都带着笑容，是一片充满了生气的景象。

“光！”鲁纳尔高兴地向他挥手，又向他身后张望，没有发现期待的身影之后，虽然表情没有变化，但光发现他下垂的尾巴还是出卖了他的情绪，“我听说安穆艾兰的天空也迎来了夜晚，就能想象那一定又是一场艰苦的战斗。”  
“大家都平安吧？”  
光下意识地想要摇头，又克制住了，他点头说：“我来向你们寻求一些祈祷之水，以及汇集暗之以太的办法，我认为或许这可以帮助到上路旅店那些受到过食罪灵攻击而病化的人们。”他并没有说谎。  
“当然没有问题！”鲁纳尔用他带有宽厚肉垫的手掌拍了拍光的肩膀，“我们这里也有曾经受过伤了的人通过这种方法治疗伤口或者延缓痛苦。  
“自从无尽光散去之后，大家都开始恢复了！你一会儿一定要见见他们，大家都想要对暗之战士表示感谢。”  
这位充满活力的硌狮族离开去找他需要的书籍资料后，光再一次来到了那间存放着祈祷之水的石室。  
光拿出鲁纳尔交给他的用来存放这种水的罐子，心不在焉地向里面舀水。

石室里一如既往的昏暗，只有蜡烛在角落里发出微弱的冷白色光芒。  
光意识到，自从那一次毫无意义的争辩之后，他再也没能直视过那双仿佛黎明前晨星一般的浅琥珀色眼睛。明明只是半个月前发生的事，可他却又觉得恍如隔世。

水沾湿了他的袖口，冰凉的感觉让他回神。有哪里不对。  
——令人记忆深刻的针扎般的细密刺痛不见了。  
手中的罐子落入了水缸里，发出沉闷的声响。光的心剧烈跳动起来，冷汗自他的额头滑落至眼睛里。  
他怎么这么蠢，他不该不加思考地就来，他应该想到的。

不，但还有资料，只要学习到对应的祈祷方法，就能汇聚起一些暗之以太——

光有些慌乱地走出石室，推开门看见鲁纳尔正拿着一本书籍，带着几名夜之民向他走来。那几个人的皮肤带着不正常的白，走路的姿势也有些僵硬，但脸上却露出了高兴的表情。应该就是正在好转的受到光之侵蚀的人。  
光停住了脚步，下意识地想要后退，可是身后合上的门挡住了他的去路。  
“这是你要的书，是石碑的抄录本。”他看见光的手中空空的，快步走上前来，“怎么了？没有顺利地取到水吗？”  
“没，没事……我突然觉得水罐太沉不方便运输。有对应的方法就行了。”光飞快地接过书，转身就想离开。  
他看见，那些靠近他的，受过光之侵蚀的人们，走路的步伐开始变得缓慢了。  
“这就要走了吗？”鲁纳尔有些失落，“天快要黑了，也没来得及招待你。大家还想好好地向你道谢。”  
那些人站在鲁纳尔的身后，这使他不能看见他们的表情从欣喜以非常慢的速度变成了疑惑。

光感觉自己的心脏被什么给捏住了，他侧着身子将视线艰难地从他们身上移开，他的嗓音听起来无比嘶哑：“等我们让整个诺弗兰特都迎来黑夜，大家都完全康复了，再道谢也不迟。”  
说着他头也不回地跑出了蛇行枝。

拉凯提卡大森林的夜晚似乎降临得特别的早，带着腐烂的青草气息的水汽开始在密林间弥漫。暗之战士跌跌撞撞地走着，毫无方向可言。他的手心被汗水湿润了，几次都差点握不住书本。或许是那雾气太浓，他被丛林中盘根错节的植物绊住，跌倒在地。  
自身体深处的疼痛在此时卷土重来，这使他不由自主地蜷缩起来。他的手指痉挛着抓住身下的草叶，那些看起来柔软的纤维割破了他的皮肤。  
但这些对他来说都称不上是真正的痛苦。

那些水不是不能再给他带来痛觉了，而是早在他接近的时候就失了效。  
他不该接近任何人。

光听见叹息的声音。  
他以为是错觉，但接着有一双手出现在了他模糊的视线里，那双戴着白色丝质手套的双手是如此有力，轻松就将他从泥泞的草地上拉了起来。  
光不敢抬头，泥土、草叶的碎片、冷汗与生理的泪水、划破的伤痕的血液，好像上一次他也是在他如此狼狈的时候出现的。  
他像抓住浮木一般攥紧了爱梅特赛尔克的衣袍，胸口起伏着，他有太多的话想说——

“好。”  
爱梅特赛尔克说。

——————TBC——————

爱酱终于要脱离背景板了，我真的很不会写对手戏。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他就像暴风雨的海面上唯一的浮木。
> 
> * 意识流太空摇船  
> * 第三人称纯光视角  
> * 比初版增写了一些车的描写，毕竟内网怕被夹。

9 虔诚敬畏之慎

光知道该怎么接吻。  
年少无知时误入金蝶游乐场，一窍不通的他被兔女郎们调戏得面红耳赤，稀里糊涂地就丢了的初吻，是脂粉夹杂着蜂蜜酒的味道；在他离开格里达尼亚准备继续他的旅程之前，暗恋他许久的少女鼓起勇气的那个告白之吻，仿佛是初开的蒲公英的花瓣；他与奥尔什方在巨龙首的瞭望塔顶的拥吻，让他想起冰雪与松木燃烧的壁炉；以及在伊修加德山巅的那个带血的永别之吻。

但与爱梅特赛尔克的吻就像亲吻大海本身。

他还记得自己学会游泳之前某一次溺水的经历，那时他正乘着一艘不大的双桅帆船横渡拉诺西亚海峡，前往他向往的冒险传奇之城利姆萨·罗敏萨。  
海上的天气总是难以捉摸，它似乎永远看不惯人们顺顺利利的从它的眼前经过，尤其是第一次出海却对它毫无敬畏之心的那些人。只不过吃一块干面包的时间，他就从悠哉地在甲板上晒着太阳吃午餐的状态被巨浪掀飞到了海里。暴雨与翻滚的海浪仿佛无数只有力的手将他不断向深处推去，冰冷咸涩的水灌进他的嘴巴、鼻腔和耳朵里，令他无法呼吸和呐喊，又让他的双眼火辣辣地疼。死亡的恐惧压迫着他还年轻的神经，爆发出求生的本能使他挣扎着胡乱挥动双手。  
好在大约是海德林的眷顾，海浪卷来一块破碎的木板，他紧紧地抱住这个在暴戾海流中唯一的依靠——

正如他此时亲吻着的爱梅特赛尔克，这个神秘的、捉摸不透的男人，既令他溺水般眩晕、窒息，又是他在这苦涩海洋中的唯一可攀附的浮木。

他终于从那风暴般肆虐的唇舌间喘过气来了。或许是他在海浪中沉浮的某个瞬间，又或许是他因为头晕目眩而丧失了对时空的感知，他发现他们正如初生的婴儿一般赤条条地悬浮在一个昏暗的空间之中：这是一个似曾相识的地方。没有重力，没有方向，没有声音，只有黑暗的背景与白色的点。与那个梦中不同的是，这些点仅仅像是撒在黑色的墙壁上的颜料，它们不会毫无规律地移动，也不会明明灭灭地闪烁。  
微弱的光线只能隐隐约约照亮他们的轮廓，一切多余的感知和不必要的物体都消失了，所有的感官只能感受到彼此——

他将有些僵硬了的手指从对方的脊背上松开，摸索着抚上这个男人的脸颊。黑暗遮住了他的表情，却让平日隐藏在惺忪的琥珀色的双眼中复杂压抑的眼神暴露无遗；那看起来刻薄的唇角——那印象中尖锐的唇锋如今也隐没在了黑暗里，再也看不清是怎样讥讽或者咄咄逼人的弧度，只剩下柔软温热的触感。  
爱梅特赛尔克也温柔地触碰着他，指腹一点点摩挲着他身体的轮廓和皮肤的肌理。对方的体温略低，但他的触碰却像是火星：那些薄茧、疤痕以及新生的伤口在黑暗中如被点燃了的火把一般明亮且灼热。  
无影的指尖每触及一处，他都能想起它们所对应的冒险、故事或者情感的回忆，都是他存活于世上的证明。然而紧接着他意识到，这些证明所对应的回忆中，并没有属于爱梅特赛尔克的那一部分。  
他听见爱梅特赛尔克低笑了一声，气流吐在他的耳侧。  
他听见他说：“我从未将你当做是他。”  
他的嗓音独特而悠远，那仿若大教堂中管风琴的音色奏鸣在这个神秘的空间里，从四面八方传来，奇异的感觉让他微微颤栗。这不是人类的声带能发出的声音，但他知道那是他在说话。  
他张口想要问“他”是谁，爱梅特赛尔克却似乎预知了他的企图，手指点在他的唇上。

“我比谁都清楚。”爱梅特赛尔克叹着气将脸埋进他的肩窝里，睫毛扫过他的脖子，酥麻的感觉蔓延到脊背，“灵魂新生，重头开始。回忆和选择塑造出新的独立的个体。”  
他隐隐约约意识到了一些什么。他想起太阳神草原上的那个信仰灵魂转世的部族，会把对逝去之人的期待强行加在新生的生命之上；他想起敏菲利亚与琳，想起爱梅特赛尔克对桑克瑞德隐晦的劝告。

“你不是他。你的生命中并没有我。”  
“我不允许自己爱一个一无所知的残次品。”

爱梅特赛尔克环住他的手臂收紧了。他们的胸膛贴着胸膛，两具躯壳毫无缝隙地合在了一起，他能够听见他们的心脏错落的跳动声，对方大口喘息着，起伏肋骨像是要破开他们的胸膛刺入心脏，将他们联结起来。  
“我以为我自己可以忍受，我明明已经忍受了这么久了，”爱梅特赛尔克的手顺着他的脊柱向上抚摸，手掌托住他的后颈，那修长骨节分明的手指穿过他有些过长的头发，向前微微收拢，“明明等待的时长已经失去了意义——”  
他屏住了呼吸。

那停留在颈间的力道松了又紧，反反复复，爱梅特赛尔克沉默着，像是在做决定。

最终他松开了手，像是已经用尽力气般垂下。

“——可是我想我爱你。 ”  
他抢在他开口前说。  
他抬起双臂，试探性地环住他宽阔的脊背。爱梅特赛尔克没有动，但他敏锐地发现他的身体僵硬了一瞬。他的手指摸索着嵌入他的发间，脸颊与嘴唇贴上他卷曲的发梢。  
“理解的越多，我发觉我越是爱你。”  
这份情感像是毫无理由，却又有迹可循：  
那些隐晦的关心，那些无法拯救的过去，那些名字的墓碑，那些未来得及诉诸于口的感情、支离破碎的爱慕、无能为力的悔恨、嫉妒、恐惧、孤独——  
——他每尝一口这苦涩的果实，都发现自己的心越靠近对方。  
他并不是什么人的影子，也不是没有感情的人间兵器；他不愚蠢，他早就察觉到了对方对他的纵容、言语与动作中隐忍克制的情感，注意到了那些不该对敌人有的多余的关心和劝告。  
同时他清楚地知道，即使命运弄人、这只是两条直线短暂且唯一的交点、终将把他们推向不同的道路，即使自己的灵魂不完整、不是他所期待的那一个人——  
“我的确不知道那些过去，但爱与记忆无关。”  
他也想要告诉他，自己没有办法不爱上这样的灵魂。只是一瞬也好，最终兵刃相向也好，他不想再独自品尝伊修加德的冰雪般的悔恨了。

爱梅特赛尔克直起身。他们四目相对，他看见那双浅琥珀色的眼眸映着点点光芒，在黑暗之中凝视着他。

“见鬼的残次品。”  
那管风琴一般庄严空洞的回声消失了，取而代之的是熟悉的属于爱梅特赛尔克、或者说属于索鲁斯这个身体的嗓音。爱梅特赛尔克别开眼睛，双手攥住他的的手臂，发出几不可闻的喃喃低语：“白痴，蠢货，自以为是的笨蛋。”  
与之前相比，这个声音是如此真实。他意识到，这是一个真实的人，就在他的面前。虽然只是露出了那么一星半点的、对方坚不可摧的面具下的，像个人类的东西。  
接着他后知后觉地对自己冒失冲动的告白感到尴尬，感谢黑暗，他的窘迫一定从脸蔓延到了全身。但他又对对方的话语感到懊恼，他没什么底气地反驳道：“……我没有自以为是。”

“我不是说你。”爱梅特赛尔克凑近了，话语间有些咬牙切齿的气愤，又吻上了他的脸颊。他感觉到爱梅特赛尔克的嘴唇动了动，像是又说了什么。  
一个无声的回答。  
靠近眼睛的下方，那里有一条之前跌倒时被锋利的杂草划伤的口子，气流拂过，伤口传来细碎的疼痛。  
他的眼睛不由自主地眨了眨：“……谁？”

爱梅特赛尔克用行动制止了他的追问。  
与之前像是要将人溺毙的亲吻不同，爱梅特赛尔克对待他像是珍宝。干燥的皮肤相触，燃烧出渴望的火花。他们的身体缠绕在一起，相互拉扯，都想要从对方那里索求更多。  
说不清是空间还是他们在旋转，他们像是漂浮在星空中的双子星，彼此吸引，旋转着相互靠近。他们不发光，但在他眼中他们像是燃烧起来了，要把自己与对方都烧成灰烬。他的思维完完全全被这激烈的占据，迷失在这欲望里。

爱梅特赛尔克将自己埋进他的身体的瞬间他失去了呼吸。或许是无影用了什么方法，想象之中被撕裂的疼痛并没有到来。在这个只剩下触觉的环境中，身体内部一点点撑开、湿润的液体、与对方接触和摩擦的感觉被无限放大了，酥麻的感觉从身下像波浪一样传遍了全身。  
过了很久，又可能只是短暂的一瞬，男人终于将整根器官推送到了最深处，将他细窄的身体完全打开。隐忍的吐息吹拂在他的耳边，让他忍不住缩了缩脖子。  
爱梅特赛尔克安慰地轻轻在他的颈侧啄了几下，双手抚摸过他的脊背，攀上他的肩胛骨——紧接着无影咬住了他的后颈，用力地动了起来。  
剧烈的冲击令他惊呼出声，而没有重力和支点的空间中，除了与他贴合的这个人、他的浮木之外再无其他依靠。他不由自主地紧紧缠住对方的腰——爱梅特赛尔克大约是发现了这一点，他打了个响指——他成为了他的重力的支点，无论怎么动作都会被拽回最近的距离，像是被他牢牢地钉在了他的身体上。  
肺部的空气都要被挤压殆尽似的，颠簸、缺氧和剧烈的快感令他的思维变得零碎，他记得自己还有些话想要说，却怎么都想不起来了。他勉强开阖着嘴唇，只听见自己发出破碎的呻吟，就像一条快要干死的鱼，他模模糊糊地想，明明不久前才像是要溺死。  
这真的太过了。

直到他们激烈喘息着，相互将对方带入顶峰——  
突然到来的疼痛如同一把长满了刺的尖锐长枪，从身体的内部将他贯穿，接着，那些尖刺，从内向外，把他的灵魂钉住了。他的大脑因为过于强烈的冲击而震动着，耳鸣声像闪电刺穿了它；黑暗中的光点在他眼中不再温和，反而快速旋转令他几欲作呕。

那些被他短暂逃避的事实：生命式微的维立塔、破损被侵蚀的灵魂、溢出的光之力、惧怕疑惑的眼神一瞬间重回了他的脑海。  
他的泪水混合着冷汗躺过面颊。

“睡吧，”爱梅特赛尔克柔声说，“交给我。”  
“你的痛苦很快就会消失了。”

———————TBC———————

意识流车绝对是我写过的最难写的车（你明明就没写过几次）


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在他创造的幻境中。
> 
> * 5.0回旋大砍刀警告  
> * 第三人称意识流，纯光视角

10 欣喜若狂之悦

光觉得自己忘了些什么。  
但那不重要。

他站在一座高楼的天台边缘，将半个身子的重量压在细腻的石质扶手上，身体微微探出，向远方眺望。  
亚马乌罗提的夜晚正在降临，晚风送来大海的味道，空气微微有些潮湿。远处的天空泛着迷人的暗紫红色，街道之间与高楼明净的窗户内橙色的光芒逐渐亮起，像今天他看到的画中的星空。  
亚马乌罗提的天空似乎与书和绘画中描述的别处不同。这里没有太阳，没有月亮，没有天气的变幻；天空是朦朦胧胧的蓝绿色，只有明暗交替所代表的昼夜，与夜晚来临时目力所及之处的温暖灯火。  
他不久前曾问过爱梅特赛尔克关于天空的问题。当时他第一次见到描绘破晓时分星空与日出景象的画作，被那种瑰丽的景色摄住了心神，迫不及待地想要与他的恋人分享。  
对方这样和他说：“对于我们来说，时间与星辰除了知识与美学以外并无太大的意义；而日出未必意味着光明，太阳也无非是一颗晨星而已；我们睡眠不过是为了度过时间，只要醒着便可定义为白昼。【7】”  
可为何亚马乌罗提见不到那样的天空呢。他不解。  
称号为真理的恋人告诉他，还没有到时间，等那个时刻来临时他就会知晓。  
知晓什么？他不明白。  
但爱梅特赛尔克总是说他会明白的。

他知道自己过于缺乏常识、记忆的空白太多需要填补。  
但他并不着急。  
亚马乌罗提是他的家，这里的一切都如此的温柔，即使自己因为缺乏记忆、力量或者知识导致无意识间遇到一些棘手的事，也会得到无数的人的关心和帮助。而他们拥有无止尽的时间，可以用来慢慢学习和探索。  
更何况他还有他那无所不知、无所不能的恋人——

天色彻底的暗了下来，他把目光从一无所有的天空收回，落向下方灯火通明的广场。  
马克连萨斯广场上人来人往。穿着统一制式的深灰色长袍的人们三三两两的一起，或走或停，轻声交谈着，路灯昏黄的灯光在他们身上打下柔软模糊的轮廓，正如这些人的温柔一样。  
有一个身影从广场的那一侧出现，他的目光一下就捕捉到了这个看起来与其他人并无二致的身影。他不由自主地微笑起来，将下巴搁在掌心里，用手掩饰住自己的嘴角。他看着那人的脚步略快地踏上广场的台阶、越过人群向他走来，那个身影抬起头，露出深灰色的兜帽下与众不同的红色面具。  
他的心像小鸟一样飞跃起来。想要从这里一跃而下，飞向那人的怀里。

他不记得他们在何时、又是怎样相恋的。他只记得自从他在爱梅特赛尔克的臂弯中醒来，他的恋人、他的心都这样告诉他：他们彼此相爱。  
一切都是那样理所当然。

有时他们整日整夜地待在一起。爱梅特赛尔克会牵着他的手，带他走过亚马乌罗提的大街小巷，告诉他每一条街道与河流的名字，和他说今天发生的大小琐事、那些创造的花、还有新诞生的奇思妙想。  
他们会在天台上进行毫无意义的辩论，最终常常以他输了、却由爱梅特赛尔克接受捉弄的惩罚而告终；他们会在图书馆的角落里肩挨着肩读书，他偶尔会在看完前之前睡着，在恋人的衣袍上留下可疑的水渍；他们会在家里一起尝试烹饪料理，虽然有时并不能成功，精疲力竭地把厨房弄得一团糟之后，他们会躺在脏兮兮的地板上放肆大笑；他们会在夜晚的河畔，在灯光无法触及的地方，偷偷解下面具拥吻。  
他们嬉戏，他们分享，他们倾诉，他们相拥而眠。

而更多的时候爱梅特赛尔克会因为工作的职责外出。有时只是离开大约半个白昼；有时则是许多个晨昏交替。如果他等得久了，就会选择入睡来度过这段时间，直到对方将他唤醒。

而今天他的恋人回来的很早。  
他们在天台上交换了一个吻。他咯咯笑出声：“你身上有蜂蜜的味道。我们今晚能吃甜点吗？”  
他不知道他具体是去了哪里，他从来不问，他的恋人也从不提起。  
“好，但我们得带上希斯拉德。”爱梅特赛尔克说。  
“希斯拉德？”一个陌生的名字。  
“我们的朋友，”对方微笑着解释道，“最好的那种。自你醒来之后还没见过他。但你会喜欢他的。”  
他眨眨眼：“我相信你。”  
他们从来没有谈起过去，即使他对自己的过去一无所知，也并没有令他萌生出什么好奇的念头；他们之间也从没有许过什么誓言。只要是爱梅特赛尔克说的，他都无条件的相信对方。

当他们到达约定的地点时，他看见一个人正蹲在广场的角落里喂鸟。这本来是个稀松平常的亚马乌罗提市民爱干的活动之一，但他第一见有什么人能喂鸟把自己搞得这么狼狈。  
他的身上落满了面包的残渣和鸟的羽毛，统一制式的灰袍子也弄得皱巴巴的。不远处有几个市民向他的方向张望，想要靠近帮忙却又像是被疯狂的群鸟吓住了。  
“嗨！”看见他们走近，那个人拍着身上的碎屑站起来，一边向他们招了招手。过长的、被扯得歪歪斜斜的袍子绊了他的脚，光眼疾手快地飞奔过去，在他摔倒之前抓住了他的手臂。  
“谢谢，谢谢。”那人站稳了，任由光和爱梅特赛尔克帮他整理好衣着。  
这便是希斯拉德了，他有些好奇地观察着这位他不认识的朋友。不知为何，他有一种非常微妙的感觉——面前的这个人与这大街上的任何其他人有些不同——但他说不上具体是哪里不一样。也许是因为这人是他以前的朋友，所以让他有天然的亲近感；又或许是因为作为亚马乌罗提最有天赋的人之一，天才们总是会有与众不同的特质。

“新的造物！”他高兴地指着那些围绕着他飞行、试图抢夺那些被他弹落的食物残渣的鸟儿们说，“它们非常……可爱。虽然我知道你和我对于可爱的定义有所差异。”  
爱梅特赛尔克用鼻子哼了一声，对此不置可否。  
“好久不见，光。”希斯拉德笑着伸出手，给了他一个拥抱，“你快说说，它们是不是特别棒，给这个城市带来一些不一样的活力？”  
爱梅特赛尔克又一次证明了他说的总是对的，他喜欢这个人。  
他眨眨眼：“我想是的。”  
希斯拉德退后了一步，仔仔细细打量了他一会儿，歪了歪头，似乎有些疑惑，又看向他身边的恋人。他问道：  
“爱梅特赛尔克说你什么都不记得了。那他都是怎么告诉你的？有和你说说我们以前的——？”

“希斯拉德。”爱梅特赛尔克打断他的话，“走吧，光说今天想吃甜食。”

希斯拉德盯着爱梅特赛尔克，有好一会儿，他的声音变得有些不可思议：“不……等等……”  
他拉住后者的袖子。  
“这样真的好吗？哈……爱梅特赛尔克。”

“他会明白的。”爱梅特赛尔克说，“但不是现在。”  
“你确信那一天会到来吗？”  
“会的。”像是一个誓言。

很明显，现在的事态远远超过了他的理解范围，他有些迷惑地看着两人：“我觉得，虽然你们两个人正在我面前说着我听不懂的话，我也觉得你们并不打算告诉我——  
“但请停下争执。我想我们都不希望浪费掉这个美好的重逢的夜晚。”他一左一右地拉起爱梅特赛尔克与希斯拉德的手，对他们露出微笑，“我并不很在意那些过去。我想当下、能够好好享受此时此刻的一切才是最重要的。”

“好吧，”希斯拉德似乎接受了这个说法，他松开爱抓住梅特赛尔克的手，与他们并肩走在一起：“如果你确实不想让他知道，而他也的确不想记得。”  
之前有些紧张的气氛一扫而空，他们肩挨着肩向目的地走去。  
希斯拉德又换回了最初的那个话题，他津津有味地和他们说着那些他新创造的生物。

他一边走一边时不时偷偷看向希斯拉德，那种非常微妙的违和感变强了。

11 形槁心灰之苦

光又遇到了希斯拉德。  
确切的说，是希斯拉德找上了他。  
看着那个温和风趣的身影向他接近，他心中不协调的违和感又冒了出来。

爱梅特赛尔克不久前又出门执行他肩负的职责了。这一次应该也会很快就回来。  
他期待着。

他在前往创造管理局的路上遇到了希斯拉德。他原本打算去看看有没有什么最新的概念又诞生了，顺便想要练习一下他不甚熟练的创造魔法。  
对了，他想起来，希斯拉德是创造管理局的局长。

“光。”对方向他打招呼，“一起走走吗？”  
他点点头，跟上了希斯拉德的脚步。  
反正时间对于他们来说没有意义，只不过等待恋人着实难熬，能有人陪伴再好不过。  
更何况，他开始好奇——  
“你能告诉我吗？”他先开口了，“关于爱梅特赛尔克的。”  
“虽然我不记得了。我对过去并不感兴趣，但我想了解他，更多一点。”他有些局促地盯地面。

希斯拉德停下脚步，想了想说：“爱梅特赛尔克告诉你他的真名了吗？你们这样的关系，私下里，你也是这样用代号与他交流的吗？”  
他愣住了，爱梅特赛尔克从未对他提起过他的真名。他也从没有意识到这一点。他们做着最亲密的人才会做的所有事，但他的恋人从来只让他用代号称呼自己。  
“应该有人告诉过你真名与真容……所代表的含义，”希斯拉德看见了他的表情，叹了口气，“所以我想，我不能告诉你那些过去。直到他愿意为止。”

“但你不应该，你不应该只有现在。”希斯拉德微微低头，直视着他的眼睛，“没有记忆的爱可以存在，但没有记忆的人是不完整的。”  
虽然他只能看见希斯拉德面具上黑漆漆的两个洞。  
但是。

他突然明白了他在希斯拉德身上感受到的违和感从何而来。  
除了他与爱梅特赛尔克之外，希斯拉德与亚马乌罗提其余人的不同之处在于——他更加真实。  
更像个人。

他被这个突然冒出的想法吓坏了。

“怎么会……”希斯拉德突然看向他的身后。即使戴着面具，他也能感受到他的错愕。  
于是他也转过了身。

街道的尽头，一个小小的身影出现在那里。  
它出现在他视野里的那个瞬间，他的心好似被一把巨锤狠狠地敲击了一下，脑海中有什么像镜子一般的东西也随着龟裂，破出一个洞来。他向那个洞口望去——  
维立塔。这个名字出现在他的脑海中。  
光想起来了。  
他最重要的另一个存在。  
那个孩子向他跑来。

希斯拉德问：“他叫什么名字？”  
“……维立塔。”光喃喃。他呆住了，此刻他就像面对天灾的普通人，手足无措地看着他的记忆的海啸向他奔来。  
随着维立塔的接近，那小小的身躯如抽条一般长大，变成了一个穿着深灰色袍子，戴着兜帽和面具的成年人。和他与希斯拉德此时一模一样。

“……我明白了。”希斯拉德恍然大悟。但光并没有听见他，他的思维完全被维立塔占据了。

那个身影跑到他们的面前停下。大约高出了他一头的个子，白色的头发因为奔跑从兜帽和面具的缝隙间漏了出来。  
那人看向希斯拉德，就像许久未见的老友那样，后者给了他一个微笑的拥抱。  
“好久不见。”希斯拉德拍拍他的肩，松开了手，“我猜，你是来带他离开这里的。”  
他又看向光。  
“你……你们不属于这里。去把你自己找回来。”  
“然后再以全部的自己去爱他。”

光抬起头。  
亚马乌罗提还是那天他在爱梅特赛尔克怀中醒来时见到的模样。朦朦胧胧的蓝绿色的天空，空气里弥漫着清凉的海风的气息、魔法创造的永不凋零的花朵散发出的淡雅香味夹在其间；周围的街道上来往的人步履悠闲，三三两两地聚着，悄声交谈；林立的高楼构筑出令人惊异的天际线，大理石整齐的砌成的表面毫无缝隙，有常青藤与爬山虎攀附上冷硬的表面，造出柔和的阴影；巨大明亮的窗户中透出暖黄色的灯光，隐隐约约能看见有人影从窗前经过。  
他还记得与爱梅特赛尔克在这里度过的每一刻。

但。  
它并不是真的。他明白了。  
亚马乌罗提并不存在。

仿佛在他意料之中的，光在不远处的高楼之巅看见了那个熟悉的、应该在所谓的外出工作中的身影。  
不论多远，不论人群多么密集或者事物的遮挡，自己都能在人群之中一眼找到爱梅特赛尔克。

他的恋人在那高处站着，仿佛坐于孤独王座的帝王，红色的面具则是他荆棘的皇冠，遮挡住了他所有的情绪。  
他俯视着他。他们。整个亚马乌罗提。

光对着他无声地大笑起来。  
亚马乌罗提是爱梅特赛尔克给他创造出的幻影。而他被封印住记忆，困在这个美梦里。  
这算什么呢。  
他笑得弯下了腰。他的面具从脸上脱落了下来，掉在地上。沉闷的一声。  
把他困在这里，玩着扮演游戏，时间就能真的回溯吗？把他困在这里，抹去记忆，就能当一切痛苦都不存在吗？把他困在这里，直到世界合并、直到幻象成真吗？  
他笑得脸颊酸痛，浑身乏力，像是要把肺从嗓子里笑出来一样。他蹲在地上，双手触上地面——掌心传来真实的、冰凉的触感。  
多么讽刺啊。

光捡起掉落在面前的那个面具。这是个普通的白色面具，与大多数亚马乌罗提市民脸上戴着的并无二致。但在它内侧的角落里，刻有几个小小的字母，它用亚马乌罗提的文字写着：光。  
他的名字。  
他将面具上的灰尘擦去，又将系带整理好。端端正正地放在路面中央。  
像个墓碑。

光收住笑，他站起身，最后看向那高高的舞台中央的王。孤傲的身影一动不动。

他转过身，握住了维立塔伸出的手。那手心凉凉的，轻得出奇，几乎没有什么实质性的重量。  
和初遇的时候一样。  
“走吧，”希斯拉德也将手覆到他们的双手上，轻轻捏了捏，便算是道别，“我的朋友们。”  
“愿令人怀念的、新生的你们，能有一个好结局。”

光迈出一步。  
几乎同时，他的手腕一痛。他看见原本什么也没有的光洁皮肤上，出现了一道疤痕。  
光想起来，那是他少年时期，第一次出门远行时候，为了保护同行的孩子，下意识伸手挡住了猛兽的一击。

光迈出第二步。  
大地微微颤动了一下。第二条疤痕出现在他的掌心里。是他第一次练剑时，忍不住抚摸剑刃却被它的锋利所伤。

第三步。  
钝痛从膝盖上传来，让他不由得踉跄了一下，几乎摔倒在地。因为惯性光不由得抬起头，他看见原本清澈的天空正在变得暗沉。

他扶着维立塔站稳，迈出了第四步。  
身后传来剧烈的爆炸声，原本街道上的行人向着他们行进的反方向跑去。光没顾得上手臂上的口子，他想回——

“别回头。”  
这是光第一次听到维立塔开口说话。  
但这个声音。

维立塔抓住他的手握紧了，他加快了脚步，带着光奔跑起来。  
随着他们的奔跑，他们周围的一切都开始发生剧烈的变化。光看见巨大的流星群划过他们的头顶，带着毁灭一切的速度和气势撞向大地；地面在他们的脚下裂开，溢出黑红相间的岩浆；天空被火光与黑烟染成血色；时空的缝隙中钻出可怖的怪物，散播着恶臭的毒气；遭到撞击的高楼拦腰倒下，他们在废墟与崩塌中躲闪着前进。  
而目之所及的人，都向着城市的中心——与他们相反的方向跑去。

“别回头。”  
光不敢转头，也不敢眨眼，他瞪着前方，看着这一切发生。炽热的气浪夹着火星点燃了他的袍角，熏得他双眼通红。伤痕随着他的奔跑渐渐地遍布到他全身，但这些此时对于他来说远远不及眼前的景象让他感到绝望。  
那些幻影——那些人，那些曾经向他伸出过援手、露出过微笑的曾经存在过的人，一个个的倒下或被吞噬了，他们的惨叫与哭喊声让光颤抖起来。  
他觉得冷。明明周围是一片火海的地狱。可是他如坠冰窟。  
而握着的另一只手，也冷得像冰。

“别回头！”维立塔大喊着。  
狂风和热浪将他的兜帽吹开，一头白色的卷发随风飞舞。

光想起不久前在亚马乌罗提的图书馆里，看到的一本神话典籍。那本书太古老，刚学了一点亚马乌罗提文字的他读得很艰难，没看完就睡着了。里面详细介绍了亚马乌罗提十四席位名称的由来与不同语言的翻译注释。  
而其中——

“到了。”维立塔停下脚步。他们来到了城市边缘。

这是一片巨大的水幕的墙壁，它垂直向上仿佛直通天际，将整个亚马乌罗提罩在其中。光突然明白了为什么这里的天空永远是朦胧的蓝绿色，没有星辰与昼夜——正如红玉海下的城镇一般，这个幻境是在深海之下——  
维立塔将手抬起，在这水幕的结界上打开了一扇门。  
光看见，他的手开始变得透明了。  
“从这里就可以出去了。”他催促着光上前，“你快——”

“爱梅特赛尔克。”光说。

他面前的身影顿住了，肩膀小幅度的动了一下。但他没有回应，没有回头。  
短暂的沉默。  
但灾难还在继续，背后的爆炸、倒塌的声音和热浪从未停歇。  
那个身影开始消散，化成星星点点的以太的碎片。

光从背后抱住了他。  
“不要回头。”他最后说。

光的怀中一空，他向前栽去，穿过那以太碎片构成的光的幕帘，栽进了结界之门的那头。

…………

“喂，你还好吗？快醒醒。”  
光睁开眼。  
阿尔伯特的满脸愁容地看着他。  
他环顾四周。他们正在深海之下，周围是一片漆黑。托甲人族的祝福所赐，他又一次在水下昏迷中幸存了下来。

“我随着感应的指引来到这里，”阿尔伯特说，“可是一直找不到你——”

随着视力的适应，光渐渐看清了周围——

“——这遍布一整个的黑风海底的废墟，我以为你被藏在了在哪个角落——”

这是真实的亚马乌罗提。这一片废墟，在漆黑冰冷不见天日的海底，沉寂了一万两千年。建筑的残骸、破碎的街道、崩落的石块还保留着末日那一天的样子，没有被腐蚀成灰烬。  
除了那些曾经墙面上的常青藤，早已被海底的水草与贝壳所取代。

“——我尝试从这些建筑遗迹里挨个搜寻，你却突然凭空出现了——”

光的视线向下，向最幽深的海底看去。  
在那里，在废墟的地面上，石块与倒塌的灯柱之间，有一个小小的人影躺在那里。

“——喂，你有在听吗？”

光向下游去。  
那个身影特别的小，只到光的小腿那么高，像个拉拉菲尔族的幼儿。他穿着朴素的灰色的袍子，一头白色微卷的头发像海草随着水波飘荡，一个小小的面具掉落在身旁。  
他闭着眼睛，像是睡着了。  
光游到他身边，捡起了只有半个手掌大小的面具。

在面具一侧的角落里，刻着几个小到看不清的字母——  
他突然泪如泉涌。温热的液体融入冰冷的黑风海水，那微不足道的温暖很快就被吞噬了。  
熟悉的超越之力的眩晕感向他袭来。

——哈迪斯。

光用亚马乌罗提语读了出来。

———————TBC———————  
【注7】徐迟翻译版本的梭罗《瓦尔登湖》的原文“导致我们闭眼的阳光，对我们来说就是黑暗。日出未必意味着光明，太阳也无非是一颗晨星而已。只有在我们醒着时，才是真正的破晓。”这段话与5.0剧情是绝配。  
* Verita：拉丁语，即“真理、真相、真实”，文章标题为复数形式。故维立塔=爱梅特赛尔克。

“冥王带着冥王的恋人，离开冥王创造的梦境的地狱。”是我想写的这个故事里的核心桥段啦XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人自会是他们自己的英雄。
> 
> * 无具体种族外貌描写黑骑光  
> * 第三人称纯光视角  
> * 5.0剧情改动

12 身负重担之苦

光发现那些过量的光之以太的确已经不在他的身上了。  
爱梅特赛尔克并没有说谎。

他确实解除了光的痛苦，无论是精神上的折磨或者生理灵魂上的疼痛；他确实从未欺骗过他亚马乌罗提的真实性，因为光从未问过；他确实在实现拯救一切的目标，以他的方式。  
如果无影们最终真的达成了他们的目标——合并世界、令灵魂重归完整、古代人类回归——那亚马乌罗提的一切，那些人和那个城市的确会成为真实。再次。  
如果光没有恢复记忆的话，爱梅特赛尔克所做的一切都遵守了他的许诺。  
——但也正是他自己亲手将这个幻境打破。

光抬起头，在刺目的无尽光中望向不远处的天际。  
被金色圣光环绕的、巨大的山体悬浮在空中。  
阿尔博特告诉光，在大家发现他失踪的第二天，无尽光就重新占据了诺弗兰特全境的天空；随之而来的还有如同军队一般训练有素集体出动的食罪灵们和它们的君主——沃斯里——真的很难承认那是沃斯里，阿尔博特花了好长时间去描述那个自称为沃斯里的巨型人形食罪灵。它约有一整个游末邦那么巨大，五对金色翅膀轻轻煽动，巨大的格鲁格火山便拔地而起，悬浮在了空中，成为了他的天国；它以世界的唯一的神明自居，全身释放着刺目光芒，普通人类只要直视一眼就会陷入短暂的失明；它的尖枪指向何方，食罪灵们便遵循着它的意志前往何处。它成为了诺弗兰特唯一的、最大的灵光卫，许多人民畏惧它、屈服于它，它便好像真的把自己当成了神。  
而阿尔博特跟随着灵魂指引经过珂露西亚岛，并没有过多停留就下了黑风海寻找他，所以并不明白沃斯里究竟是发生了什么。  
但光却瞬间明白了。创造一个神明，无影们常用的手段罢了。在幻境的那段时光中，那些爱梅特塞尔克不能陪伴他的时间，他依旧在严格地执行着他的目标。爱梅特赛尔克是将他体内的光之以太，按照他最初的计划，全转移到了沃斯里——这个他一手创造的傀儡——身上。为了拨快世界合并的指针。  
眼前的一切与记忆回溯中所展现给他的画面重叠了。  
但又已经变得完全不同。

此时此刻他踩在珂露西亚的海滩上，双腿浸没在冰冷刺骨的海面之下冻得像是失去知觉；上半身却被炽烈的光照得燥热起来，被海水浸透的湿漉漉的灰黑色袍子表面析岀一圈圈的白色盐渍。他感觉自己的内在同样被某种无形的东西劈成了几瓣，痛苦、幸福、绝望和理智泾渭分明，却因为被困在一具躯壳里所以又努力地想要融合在一起。

阿尔博特在一旁担忧地看着他。  
光知道自己的脸色一定差极了，尤其是在这样惨白色的光照耀下。自他在黑风海底醒来之后，他一直努力抑制着这些分裂的自我想要大哭或者大笑的冲动。他不敢开口，怕将这些情绪泄露出分毫，也不知道该如何将那些事诉诸于他人。即使是阿尔博特，他的半身，他的另一部分灵魂，光知道他一定会理解自己、作出与自己一样的选择，但他也没法将那些经历和回忆与他分享。  
他向阿尔博特露出一个安慰的笑容。  
光清楚地知道，这份无法诉说的痛苦，将会伴随他进入坟墓。  
除非——

这样的感伤并没能持续多久，不远处传来的惊恐的尖叫声提醒着他们目前危急的情况并不容许他们停下脚步。海岸线的另一侧，光往那个方向望去，有火光冲天而起，空中飞着好几只食罪灵正在尝试攻击那唯一还没着火的高塔。  
附近一只巡逻的食罪灵发现了像是落单了的光，嘶吼着向他俯冲而来。  
无论战斗或者闪避，半截身子在水里真的有些尴尬。光这时才意识到此时的自己手无寸铁，还在不久之前的那场奔跑中弄丢了鞋，而浸透了水且破破烂烂的灰袍子异常沉重，非常有碍行动。  
他一边艰难地向岸上迈步，一边矮身用体术闪避过了第一下攻击。那尖锐的钩爪擦着他的耳朵而过，撕裂了他的兜帽，在海面上击出巨大的水花。光在弯腰的同时一手抓住了食罪灵的翅膀，借着起身的力道反手给它来了一拳，打在那人变的可怖怪物的腹部，将它击飞出去。  
然而没有任何装备和武器的战斗果然还是太勉强了。这用了巧劲的一拳力道虽大，但并没有对不知疼痛的食罪灵造成任何实质性的伤害，它皮肤表面那坚硬得像石头一样的白色鳞片反而同时挫伤了他手指的关节，海水溅上伤口火辣辣地疼。  
那食罪灵用翅膀将自己的身体团成球形以抵挡下落的冲击，在翻滚了一阵之后又迅速地飞了起来，抖落了尘土和几根断裂的羽毛。它明显发觉了光并不是一个如同看起来那样好对付的猎物，它仰头嚎叫起来，吸引来了不远处的几只食罪灵的注意。  
光赶忙在这个空隙上了岸，但失去了浮力的支撑和湿漉漉袍子的拖累的他并跑不快。脚下的海滩并不是由柔软细腻的沙砾构成，尖锐的石子和破碎的贝壳扎得他的脚底生疼。只一会儿，他就被三只食罪灵从上空包围了。  
光在潮湿的海滩上翻滚着躲避食罪灵的围攻，同时寻找着任何可以充当武器或者盾牌的东西用来反击或者格挡。  
光此时特别想念自己最常使用的那一把大剑，可攻可守，没有什么比它更趁手的武器了。从记忆恢复的那一刻起，他就会下意识地将手探到背后摸索那个可靠伙伴过去常驻的位置。  
那是一把通体漆黑的双手剑：剑身从中间裂开，形成两道背对的剑刃，这使得这把剑的重量大大降低了；剑刃上面布满暗紫色的阴刻花纹；剑格处则镶有一颗心脏般的红色宝石，所有花纹像是血管一样汇聚于此；剑柄处缠绕的皮革则由于长期使用有不小的磨损痕迹，但握在手中没有半点不适；在他释放黑暗骑士的魔法时，整一把剑都会与他身上的以太产生共鸣，就像是他身体的延伸，将每一个招式的能力发挥到极致。

就在光在脑海中清晰地浮现出这个亲密伙伴的所有细节的那个瞬间——他的手中一沉，那久违了的亲切的大剑出现在了他的手中。  
光一惊，但随即就冷静了下来。  
他在亚马乌罗提学到的那些知识都是真实的。那些创造魔法、星球历史、天文与地理、物种与文化，那些失传已久的知识，它们经由爱梅特赛尔克之手一点点地呈现在那座巨大的亚马乌罗提幻影的一切之中，再通过各种方式耐心地教会他。它们并没有随着突如其来的变故一起从他的记忆中消失。  
爱梅特赛尔克的爱，就像此刻他手中的大剑。

在阿尔伯特惊异的目光中，光双手握住剑柄，熟练地挥出了第一个顺劈。他全身的肌肉与战斗记忆随着这个动作被唤醒了，那厚重的剑身带着气流的尖啸声，轻而易举地劈开了离他最近那只明显还没反应过来的食罪灵的肩膀，同时将它的翅膀削去了一半。紧接着光顺着那力道将剑尖支入砂砾之中，紧握住剑柄将身体撑起，一个翻身将另一只食罪灵用力踢飞。在另一侧稳稳落地的同时，借着惯性将大剑从砂砾中带出，在周身划过大半个圆，然后将它用力甩了出去——黑色的大剑直直地飞向了第三只食罪灵，在金属与鳞片相撞的刺耳摩擦声中，那食罪灵被洞穿着钉在了海滩上，很快便化为了光之以太消散在了空气中。  
光抹了抹从头发中流下的海水与沾到脸上的砂砾，上前拔起那把剑，顺手将那只失去了一半翅膀和手臂的食罪灵也送归了以太的循环。剩下那只被踢远了的食罪灵在目睹了自己的同伴们只一瞬间就双双丧了命之后，在空中盘旋了半圈就逃向了来时的方向。  
这时那海岸边建筑里避难的人似乎是发现了光的存在，有人大喊着向他发出呼救。

“造船厂的塔楼也着火了。”阿尔博特率先迈开了腿，但在两步之后他又犹疑着停了下来，“啊，啊…我…我又忘了——”他什么也做不了。  
但随即他便说不出话来了，因为光拉住了他的手——一百年来头一回的，他真真切切地感受到了实体——没有穿透，没有怪异的感觉，掌心的温度伴随着肉眼可见的以太从相握的那一小寸皮肤传达给他。接着，阿尔博特便感觉到了一切：炎热而带着海水腥味的风吹拂在他的脸上，身上厚实的皮甲与护肩压在棉质的贴身衣物外，由绑带缚着的斧子在背后沉甸甸的，脚下并不坚实的砂砾地面因为重量增加而发出的轻微吱呀声。  
“虽然不清楚这能持续多久。”光开口说了从幻境中出来之后的第一句话，他的嗓音紧绷而沙哑，但他却是笑着的，“去吧，阿尔博特，去做你想做的事。”

他们很顺利地就将困在着火塔楼里的人救了出来。但正如光所料的，他通过灵魂链接传递给阿尔博特的力量并没能持续太久，在他们消灭掉塔楼外的食罪灵之后阿尔博特就恢复成了之前的状态。

“谢谢你。”在光一个人忙碌着挑水给塔楼灭火的时候，阿尔博特向他道谢，“这感觉真好。”  
他仗着自己是幽灵的状态，在火场中飘来飘去，视察着内部的情况，为光指挥前进的路线。  
“虽然我很想知道你是怎么做到的，在你身上又究竟发生了什么。”他有些犹豫地开口，“我们……”  
“是同一个灵魂。”光回答他，“确切的说是同一个古代人灵魂的不同部分。  
“我想这就是海德林将你留下的理由。虽然我也并不明白祂的用意，为何要分离，为何又要让你我再重聚。”  
他们不约而同地想起爱梅特赛尔克曾经也说过同样的话语，那个无影一定早就发现了，他们花费万年为单位的时间所做的一切都抵不过所谓星球意志转瞬之间的想法。  
阿尔博特耸耸肩说：“这样也挺好的，我已经想开了。作为一个一无是处的亡灵，至少我还能见证希望的降临。”  
他们沿着还没烧毁的楼梯向上挨个房间寻找。沿路的大火被光扑灭了不少，除了浓烟还是令他难以视物。阿尔博特穿过楼层之间的木板告诉他，只差最后一层就可以到达被困的人的所在之处了。  
“不，”光在最后一扇门之前停了下来，转过头对阿尔博特说：“你一直都是英雄，就像你正在做的那样。”

……

被困的造船厂工作人员中有人认出了被诺弗兰特人民称为暗之战士的光。  
在他们劫后余生的欣喜与感激的话语中，光才明白自己大约失踪了快有三个月了。阿尔博特则表示对于亡灵而言并没有什么时间流逝的概念，并且自从他进入黑风海之下寻找他之后也分不出白天和黑夜。  
而沃斯里则声称暗之战士已经死在了他的长枪之下。  
拂晓的众人与水晶公说不定也相信了沃斯里的说辞，光想，因为沃斯里身上的大量光之以太的确是从他身上转移出去的。如果他本人不出现，除非爱梅特赛尔克告诉他们，那沃斯里的状况的确像是他说的那么回事。  
“暗之战士大人，”有人站出来说，“我是从雷克兰德来到这里帮忙修复和维护大升降机的。不久前水晶公与他的军队已经并乘坐它前往格鲁格火山的脚下了。  
“这两天也有很多不同地区的人民向那里赶去。您的回归一定能鼓舞大家的士气，我们都非常期待您领导我们重新夺回夜晚与家园！”  
其余的人也纷纷应和，表示自己愿意追随暗之战士献出自己的一份力量。  
光默默听完了他们的发言，在众人期待的目光中，他向他们露出了一个有些腼腆的微笑。  
“我不能要求你们做什么。”光说，“我并不是什么国王或者特别有领导能力的什么人。我其实和你们一样，只是想在灾难面前努力做点什么的普通人之一。”  
“可您确实是给我们带来希望的那一个。”有人立刻反驳道，“我们没法讨伐那些灵光卫，在此之前也不过是为了多活一天而努力而已，根本没办法改变现状。”  
“只有英雄您一人。”  
光沉默了一会儿，他并不擅长在人前发言，也不知道该如何回应这些他认为并不应当属于自己的称赞。  
但那沉默比预料之中的要短暂很多，因为它被突如其来的地动山摇给打断了。  
光却在这时突然笑了起来，他说：“不是的。  
“一个人是做不了英雄的。”  
阿尔博特与众人顺着他的目光向上看去。  
所有人都惊恐地看见远处延绵的山脉从底部崩裂开，一时间沙土伴随着惊天的巨响而起，整一个珂露西亚岛都在发出震颤。

光的声音并没有被这隆隆的声响所掩盖，它像利剑穿透恐慌，将理智钉在地面上，让所有人都冷静下来：“你们会筑造船只、可以修复和维护大升降机，有的人负责大家的一日三餐，有的人替我们这些只懂得冲锋陷阵的家伙铸造合身的装备，有的人为我前进的方向探路……”  
他望向阿尔博特，后者正向上飘去，也同剩下的其他人那样，努力地想要看清发生了什么。  
“…有的人懂得如何让大家有效率地工作，有的人拥有大量的知识能帮助我们解决难题，有的人知道该如何策划行动的方案才能让我能在行动中增加获胜的几率……”  
光摸了摸胸口附近。这件袍子经历了这一天之后已经变得破破烂烂的，表面满是析出的盐晶、海滩上翻滚沾上的沙土、和火场救人过程中熏到的煤灰。但它的内部有个口袋，里面躺着一个小小的身躯，像是往常一样在这个位置睡着。  
“还有的人，则给我们爱和想要看到明天、改变现状的勇气。”

等尘埃稍稍散去，不再遮蔽视线，他们看见了终身难忘的震撼景象：那站立起来的庞然大物——由一整条格鲁格山脉共同构成的巨型塔罗斯——超越了所有人的概念与想象能力、汇聚了成百上千人共同智慧与汗水的人造之物，它带着不可当的气势，在整个诺弗兰特无数人的注视下，将那悬浮在半空中所谓的神的天国，一把拽到了地面上。

人们自会是他们自己的英雄。


End file.
